The Captain and the Cadet 3 - A Shipload of Trouble
by Suzy Scribbles
Summary: With an epidemic threatening the Federation, there's no time for shore leave for the weary Enterprise crew. Kirk grudgingly beams up the dignitaries. But he doesn't expect their unwanted "baggage," their unruly family members. The teens consider the ship their personal amusement park and disrupt everyone's lives, especially one frightened and lonely young cadet—Jamie Kirk.
1. Chapter 1

**The Captain and the Cadet **

**3- A SHIPLOAD OF TROUBLE **

**Chapter 1**

_I doesn't get any better than this. I finally got to see my dad for an entire afternoon—just the two of us. His communicator never beeped; he didn't even call the ship. Not once! For the first time in two months, Captain James Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_ (best ship in the fleet, by the way) remembered he's a father too. Best of all, he promised me two more days exploring Starbase 23. This has got to be the beginning of the best shore leave of my life. Oops! I've got to sign off. I'm getting poked . . ."_

"Put that thing away." The whispered order was accompanied by a gentle nudge. "The play's about to begin."

Nine-year-old Jamie Kirk clapped the tricorder's lid shut, slung it over an armrest, and slid deeper into the plush, velvet seats of the Imperial Opera House on Starbase 23. Stifling a yawn, she asked, "What's the name of this play, anyway?"

"You're asking _now_?" her father said with a chuckle. "It's called _A Comedy of Errors_, and you probably won't have a clue what it's about. Are you sure you don't want to go back to the ship? It's getting late, and I expect you'll fall asleep before the intermission."

_Oh, no, I won't! _Jamie shook her head and sat up straight. Her eyelids fluttered, but she forced them open. No way was she going to fall asleep. Falling asleep meant bad dreams—dreams about the _Enterprise's _most recent patrol.

Two months was a long time to be continually jerked awake in the middle of the night by the whooping of the red alert claxon. It was no fun to scramble down to Sickbay—the best-protected part of the ship—and huddle in a corner while the Romulan scout ships took potshots at the _Enterprise. _

Worse . . . days and days went by without so much as seeing a glimpse of her father, who spent every waking moment—and sometimes half the night—on the bridge.

Then after one especially fierce skirmish with a Romulan patrol, Jamie heard her father lose his cool. "A science vessel is one thing," he had told Dr. McCoy, "but a battleship is something entirely different. I need to get her off this ship."

And that's when the bad dreams got worse. _What if I have to leave the _Enterprise_? _Jamie thought._What if boarding school is the ship's next stop? _

Jamie sighed. It was all over now. Here she was, snuggled down in an over-sized theater chair next to—

_Beep, beep, beep!_

Jamie jumped at the sound then immediately felt stupid for startling at the communicator's signal.

"Kirk here. It's late. Can't this wait?"

"I'm sorry, sir," came Lt. Kevin Riley's loud reply. Heads turned.

Kirk closed the device. "Come on, Cadet."

When they were away from the crowd, he flicked open his communicator. "What's going on, Riley?"

"A communiqué from Starfleet. Priority One."

Jamie hung her head in disappointment. _Not again! There goes my shore leave._

"Somebody at HQ better have a good reason for this," Kirk muttered, stepping down from the transporter platform. He turned to Lt. Riley, who had met him in the transporter room. "The _Enterprise _is in no shape to take on any assignments, priority one or not."

"I mentioned that to the admiral, sir," Riley said. He looked flustered. "He didn't care about our repair schedule. I called Mr. Spock, and he said I'd best talk with you. Mr. Spock has the con."

"Tell him I'll be up in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir."

Kirk hurried down the corridor to the turbolift.

"We've only been here two days," Jamie pouted. She clasped Kirk's hand and jogged to keep up. "Mr. Scott told me we get a two-week layover so he can repair the ship. And everybody's tired"—_and grouchy_, she added silently. "Dr. McCoy said the crew needs a—"

"I know what the good doctor said about the crew's health," Kirk muttered.

"You'll fix it up with the admiral, won't you?" Jamie pleaded. "We've got things to do tomorrow. You _promised_."

The door to Jamie's quarters slid open. Kirk sighed. "I'm afraid I may not be able to keep that promise, Cadet. Now, get to bed."

Jamie watched her father hurry down the corridor toward the turbolift.

Just as he was about to disappear around the corner, he paused and turned around. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't help," Jamie murmured. But her father didn't hear her. He was already halfway to the bridge.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Twenty minutes later, Kirk was still trying to make sense of his new orders. _Why is the _Enterprise_ being assigned this taxi service?_ He rubbed his eyes and reread the message glowing from the small viewer in his office.

_Captain James Kirk, commanding USS Enterprise NCC 1701_

_Proceed directly to Starbase 12. Arrive 0800 hours. You will take aboard Ambassador Randle Tronius, Federation High Commissioner Lorne Thomas, Ambassador Chester Fortran, the Federation Bio-life team headed by Dr. Reece Brainard, and any other personal they request. _

_Ambassador Tronius will brief you on the nature of your assignment and will relay further orders regarding the needs of this mission. _

_Admiral Brett Komack, Starfleet Operations, Starbase One_

Kirk stretched, massaged his tired muscles, and waited for the subspace call. _Ambassador Randle Tronius! _The name rang a bell, but he wasn't sure why. He only knew the name of this ambassador was associated with distaste. Toss in a high commissioner (he hadn't yet met one he respected) and a weary crew, and the coming assignment jumped to a nine on his stress meter.

By the time the subspace call came through, Kirk was determined to keep his ship and crew at Starbase 23.

"Admiral Komack is waiting to speak with you," the beta-shift communication's officer notified him at last.

"Pipe it down here, Lieutenant Baker."

The screen shifted, and Admiral Komack appeared, looking strained.

Kirk spoke quickly. "Admiral, these orders . . . I . . . well, the _Enterprise _has just been through a difficult patrol. The ship needs repairs; the crew needs time to unwind. I can't ask them to jump into another assignment right away. Can't you give us a few more days?"

"Negative, Jim. I'm sorry. But I've seen the repair specs, and it's nothing that can't be done en route. I know Commander Scott's reputation as an engineer. He's your miracle worker." The admiral smiled.

Kirk did not return the smile. "En route to where? The orders are vague."

"Your final destination is the Delphini System. Are you underway yet?"

"No. My crew's scattered from one end of the base to the other. I plan to break orbit at 0800."

"Not good enough, Captain. I need you at Starbase 12 _by_ 0800."

"The warp engines are below par; I have to recall my crew."

Komack seemed to deflate. "All right, Jim. Best time to Starbase 12."

"Admiral . . ." Kirk tried one more time. "I've got a good crew. The best. But we are weary, sir. The Romulans really took it out of us. I respectfully request you assign another ship to this run."

"Denied."

"The _Yorktown _is patrolling near Starbase 12."

Komack shook his head. "The assignment is yours, Captain Kirk. Starfleet out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kirk had never met Ambassador Tronius, but he picked him out right away when the first group of guests materialized on the _Enterprise's _transporter platform. Tronius stood dressed in the black and gray of the Federation Diplomatic Corp. His bald head was rimmed with silver hair combed to perfection; an angry look covered his distinguished features. Here was a man who knew he was important, and everyone had best keep that in mind.

The ambassador sized up the _Enterprise _officers with one brief look, picked out the captain, and turned his fury on him. "You are late, Captain. How dare you disregard your orders."

"My apologies, Ambassador," Kirk replied smoothly. "The _Enterprise _was pulled off a desperately needed R&R for this mission. It took time to recall the crew and—"

Tronius cut him off with a wave of his thin hand. "Enough excuses. This mission is of the utmost urgency. Lives depend upon our haste."

"What exactly_ is_ our mission, sir?"

"All in good time, Captain," the ambassador replied. "Your superiors assured me the _Enterprise _is fast. I hope they are correct in their assessment. I've no time for diplomatic courier ships. Once my team is assembled and rested, I'll call a general briefing to inform you and your officers of our urgent mission to Delphi II. I hear you have excellent lab facilities on board."

"The _Yorktown_ is also a starship—just as fast—with excellent laboratory facilities," the captain said between clenched teeth. "The Delphini System is within the _Yorktown's _current patrol. Pulling the _Enterprise_ from our current layover on Starbase 23 not only delays—"

"I will not travel aboard the _Yorktown,_" Tronius said. "I despise Captain Rivers. Starfleet honored my request for the next-closest starship."

_What did Ty Rivers do to alienate the man?_ Kirk wondered. But the real surprise was that Starfleet had humored the ambassador.

Tronius turned on Lt. Kyle. "What are you waiting for? Beam up the rest of my team."

The next few minutes passed in a blur. The Federation high commissioner, Lorne Thomas, beamed aboard and verbally attacked the captain. "I've never known Starfleet to be late before. It's downright insulting."

The other ambassador, Chester Fortran, stepped down and took his place next to Tronius. "Speed is of the utmost importance."

Diplomats! Kirk knew the type. He'd had more than his fair share of them. He only hoped they'd spend all their time locked behind briefing room doors, out of his hair. His attention was brought back to the group when the transporter whined yet another time.

"These are the ambassadors' and the commissioner's wives," Tronius announced with the first smile Kirk had seen on the ambassador's face. "And their families."

_Families? _Kirk glanced at the newest arrivals. A couple of harried-looking women; three youths. He barely listened to the introductions. Instead, he studied the teenagers. He didn't like what he saw, and warning bells went off in his head.

"I expect my boys to be treated as the sons of a high commissioner—with respect and deference." Thomas clasped his hands behind his back and added, "They'd like a tour of the ship at your earliest convenience, complete with a look at the warp coil and matter-antimatter pods. Also, they'll require the services of an officer who specializes in computers and—"

"Don't forget the bridge, Dad," one of the boys piped up.

"And the Jeffreys tubes," the other interrupted. They stepped off the transporter platform and came to stand on either side of their father.

Kirk counted to twenty in Orion trader tongue. Then he counted backwards. His anger still hadn't cooled, so he ignored the boys and turned to Tronius. "Is this your entire party?"

"The science team has yet to come aboard."

"Kyle, beam the last of them up," Kirk ordered.

The transporter whined, and the platform filled with men and equipment.

Dr. Reese Brainard, a tall black human, stepped down and gripped Kirk's hand. "Captain Kirk!" He smiled broadly. "You don't know what a pleasure it is to finally be able to catch a ride aboard the _USS Enterprise._" He looked around the transporter room with genuine pleasure. "Now, let me introduce my entourage."

The introductions included a number of entomologists and bacteriologists, along with additional aides, who would be assisting the entire diplomatic team.

"This is my son, Jack," the scientist said. "Had to bring him along. I don't go anywhere without him since his mother passed on. He won't be any trouble aboard ship. He's used to traveling."

Jack shook Kirk's hand with respect. "I've never been aboard a starship before."

"You'll find there's nothing quite like it," Kirk replied.

Tronius stepped forward. "I'm calling a briefing for"—he glanced at his chronometer—"1400 hours. That should give us plenty of time to move in and get to know the ship." He looked at his companions. "It is at our disposal."

Kirk blinked in surprise. "Excuse me, Ambassador. The crew of the _Enterprise _is honored to have you aboard, but she is not a passenger liner. There are a number of areas which are off-limits to passengers, no matter how distinguished." He smiled to take the sting from his words.

"Does that mean he's not going to show us the warp coils?" Denn whispered to his brother.

Kirk had no trouble overhearing the comment.

"Captain Kirk," Tronius said, "please understand that there is _nothing_ more important than our negotiations on Delphi. I am in complete charge of this mission, and you are under orders to do as I say. Part of those orders include making things pleasant for my team and their families."

"Of course, Ambassador," Kirk said tightly. "Now, I am sure you wish to get settled in your quarters. My first officer, Mr. Spock, will direct you there." He motioned to McCoy. "This is my chief medical officer, Leonard McCoy. If Dr. Brainard's team agrees, he can take you directly to the research facilities aboard ship."

"Very good, Captain." Reese Brainard nodded.

"What about our tour?" Clark demanded. "I'd like to see the ship now."

"I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment," Kirk said. "Lt. Tanzer is the ship's rec officer. He's in charge of making the _Enterprise's_ guests comfortable. However, because of the short notice of your arrival, he has yet to prepare an itinerary for you. I'm sure a tour of the ship will be forthcoming within the next day or two. Right now, he has his hands full assigning quarters."

"A day or two?" Denn turned to his father. "Can he do that?"

"If you'll excuse me," Kirk said, "I have duties on the bridge. But my officers and I would be honored if you would join us for the evening meal at 1900 in the VIP dining hall."

Tronius and Thomas seemed mollified. "Of course."

"Then I leave you to get settled. If you need anything, either Lt. Tanzer or I will be happy to speak with you. Dr. McCoy, see to the needs of the science team."

Kirk turned abruptly and exited the transporter room in ill humor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cadet's Log, Stardate 2267.7

_This is not starting out to be a good day. I was so tired I slept 'til noon. Now I wish I hadn't got up at all. We're not orbiting Starbase 23. Instead, we're on our way to Starbase 12. All shore leaves are canceled. Can the day get any worse than this? _

Cadet's Log, supplemental

_ I sure hope our new assignment doesn't have anything to do with Romulans. I've never been as scared in my life as I was last month. I thought the _Enterprise _would be captured or blown up or . . . Well, I don't like to think about that. _

Jamie closed down the log she was recording and scowled at the message glaring at her from the monitor screen in her cabin:

SORRY, CADET. ALL SHORE LEAVES ARE CANCELED. SHIP EN ROUTE TO STARBASE 12 FOR EMERGENCY DUTY. REPORT TO LT. TANZER IN MAIN REC ROOM AT 1300 FOR ASSIGNMENT.

The smiley face at the end of her father's message did not take the sting away from the bad news that Jamie's shore leave had fizzled away—barely before it got started. She deleted the message and slumped on her bunk to pout.

"It's not fair! Why can't he just say no to Starfleet for once?"

_Because he'd be busted lower than an ensign, _she answered her own dumb question.

Jamie stared at the now-dark screen. _Emergency duty, _the message had read. What kind of emergency? She shivered, reached for her shoes, and slipped them on. Her father didn't know—he _couldn't _know—how scared she'd been every time the ship buckled under fire. She couldn't tell him. He had enough on his mind, just trying to hold his ship together.

Worse, ever since her father had found her cowering in the corner of Sickbay, Jamie had been more afraid of being sent away to school than of being blown up. She loved the _Enterprise_. She never wanted to leave! But it was hard to put on a brave face when the red-alert claxon began to whoop. No, it gave her a bellyache.

And now . . . another mission. So soon!

A soft trilling interrupted her misery.

Jamie reached out and picked up K-7, her tribble—a beige-colored ball of fur. "This always happens," she complained. "Just when I'm starting to have fun. Now, there's nothing to look forward to. No shore leave. No _nothing._"

The tribble trilled louder. Jamie stroked its fur and glanced at the chronometer. It read 1315, and she hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

Then she gasped. _1315!_ The e-mail message had told her to report to Lt. Tanzer at 1300! "I'm late!" She tossed K-7 on her bunk, snatched up her tricorder, and raced out the door and down the corridor.

Technician Walters grabbed her by the shoulders as she brushed by. "Slow down, Cadet. You nearly ran me down."

"Sorry, sir, I'm in a hurry."

Walters chuckled. "Are you supposed to be running in the corridors?"

"No, but it's an emergency." She raced into the turbolift and gripped the control. "Deck 10," she gasped. "And make it quick."

The lift started down while Jamie caught her breath. When the doors flew open a few seconds later, she tore out of the 'lift like a photon torpedo. She hurried around the corner and—

_Whack! _Jamie collided with an old man.

The man fell backward. He stumbled, tried to catch himself, and landed on the deck with a muttered oath. A small, clear cube sailed from his hand and crashed against the bulkhead.

Jamie tumbled to the deck and sprawled across the old man's stomach.

"Ooof!" The old man coughed and sputtered.

Jamie scooted away against the bulkhead, breathing hard. She stared. This was no _Enterprise _shipmate she'd run into. It was a frail old man, and she'd knocked him to the deck.

_I am going to be in so much trouble! _

Two other men—important men by the cut of their clothes—hurried over and steadied the man to his feet. "Ambassador Tronius, are you injured?"

Tronius shook off the men. He leaned against the bulkhead and wheezed, obviously in pain.

Jamie rose cautiously to her feet. "I'm sorry. Are you all right?" Her gaze darted from one stranger to the other. None of these men looked familiar. _Not good. _

"I am _not_ all right!" Tronius took a step toward her.

Jamie backed into the bulkhead.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Tronius demanded. "I'm in pain. "What do you have to say for yourself?" He glared at her.

Jamie didn't have anything to say for herself. She began to inch her way along the bulkhead. "I said I was sorry."

Tronius yanked Jamie back. "You're not going anywhere." He squinted at her "You aren't from our group." Then he turned to his associates. "This isn't one of your children, is it?"

The others shook their heads, clearly anxious to relieve themselves of any responsibility.

"Good." He turned back to Jamie. "You and your family will be put off the ship at the nearest port. I will not stand by while an ill-mannered brat sabotages a life-or-death mission."

_Put off the ship? _Jamie's fear rose another notch.

Tronius pulled Jamie along until he found the intercom. He punched the button.

"Kirk here."

"Captain, there has been a disturbance near Briefing Room 5. I've been attacked, and my belongings nearly destroyed."

"You've been attacked?" Jamie could hear the alarm in her father's voice.

"Get down here immediately. Do you hear me?" He punched the intercom off and fixed Jamie with a grim smile. "The captain will deal with you shortly."

Jamie bit her lip and said nothing.

. . . . . . . . . .

James Kirk alerted security then pushed out of his command chair and headed briskly for the lift. _What now? _"You have the con, Mr. Spock," he told his first officer as the doors whooshed closed.

A few minutes later, accompanied by two red-shirted security men, Kirk turned the corner and looked around for the cause of Tronius's complaint. "What is the trouble, Ambassador. I . . ." His voice trailed off at the sight of the man holding firmly to a white-faced Jamie. "What's going on here?"

Tronius puffed up like a turkey-gobbler. "This child not only bowled me over, but nearly destroyed an irreplaceable art object from Alda—an article I plan on using when we begin our talks on Delphi II."

He thrust the case beneath the captain's nose, forcing him to see what looked to Kirk like a perfectly good artifact resting quietly within a sophisticated containment field.

"So? What's the matter with it?" He spared Jamie a quick, puzzled glance.

"Nothing's wrong with it!"

"Then what seems to be the problem?"

Tronius drew a deep breath. "Captain Kirk, I have been attacked and humiliated. I want to file a formal complaint against this child, and against her parents for allowing her to run rampant around this ship."

Kirk caught his breath. "You aren't serious."

"I most certainly am. I want the girl and her parents off this ship."

"Come here, Jamie," Kirk said.

Jamie scampered to his side and clutched his hand. "It was an accident," she whispered in a shaky voice.

Tronius's eyebrows shot up. "You know this child, Captain?"

"I do. And what you ask is impossible. Jamie can't leave the ship. She's my daughter." He put an around Jamie. "I'm sure she did not intend to run into you, Ambassador, and it won't happen again."

Jamie shook her head. "It sure won't."

Tronius's eyes nearly popped from his head. "This is outrageous! I insist that—"

"Excuse me, Ambassador," Kirk said, "but no one _insists_ anything on my ship." He turned to Jamie. "Report to my office. I'll be there in a minute."

Jamie didn't stick around to hear what the ambassador was no doubt going to tell her father. She ran. Double-quick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jamie shifted nervously in her chair while she waited for her father to arrive. _That ambassador must be __very__ important. And mean. And bossy. And—. _

The door slid open with a gentle hiss, and Kirk strode into the room. He took a seat across from Jamie, folded his hands, and laid them on the desktop. "Well?"

Jamie gave him her most innocent hazel look. "Well _what_, Captain?"

Kirk frowned. "Don't 'captain' _me,_ Jamie. This is serious." He lifted a finger and pointed it at her. "You were running in the corridors again, weren't you? Disobeying orders."

"I was late to meet Lt. Tanzer," Jamie said in a small voice.

"There are reasons for orders, Cadet. Avoiding a disaster like this is only one of them. The ambassador has every right to be angry." Kirk paused and rubbed his forehead. "You've made a powerful enemy, Jamie, and put me in an awkward position."

Jamie gulped. She knew she'd made an enemy the minute the ambassador glared at her. But what did that have to do with her father?

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "The ambassador's been aboard the _Enterprise_ for less than two hours, and he's already put the captain's daughter on his black list. I've denied his group certain privileges they believe they have a right to, so I'm on his black list too."

"I said I was sorry," Jamie said.

Kirk leaned forward. "Our assignment is already a difficult one. You know what we've just been through. The crew needs a rest. _I_ need a rest. The ship's undergoing repairs—not in a docking bay in orbit around a star base, but en route. That's hard on Scotty and his technicians. I have enough on my mind without hearing complaints about _you_."

He stood up and let out a long, slow breath. "Ambassador Tronius agreed not to file a complaint, so long as I keep you away from him. And that's what I intend to do."

Jamie looked up. "How?"

"I'll confine you to quarters if necessary."

Jamie's heart thumped wildly. "That's not fair!"

"On this ship, Cadet Kirk, _I_ decide what's fair. If confining you to quarters keeps Ambassador Tronius off my back, then confine you to quarters I will. I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Me neither."

Kirk made ready to leave. "I've got to check in with the bridge. Then I have a briefing to attend. I'll leave you with a piece of advice: steer clear of our guest for the next three weeks."

Jamie gulped. "Three _weeks_?"

"I'm afraid so. We're headed for the Delphini System, and it's not just around the corner."

"May I go up to the bridge later?"

"Not today."

Jamie wilted. "Please?" It wasn't the bridge she cared about. She missed her father and wanted to be near him. The two-month Romulan patrol still gave her bad dreams at night.

But she couldn't tell him that. Not now. Not in the mood he was in.

The intercom screen on the desktop whistled. Kirk bent down and punched it. "Kirk here. I'm busy."

The familiar face of Dr. McCoy filled the small screen. "Sorry, Jim, but regulations state that I've got to give our guests a medical check-up. Half of them are refusing. They say they haven't the time or the need. Some of them were unnecessarily rude to my staff. I want—"

"I'll be down after I stop by the bridge," Kirk cut in. He broke off the communication and looked at Jamie. "As you can see, I've got problems everywhere. Do me a favor and stay out of trouble for the next few days, will you?"

Without waiting for a reply, he whirled and left his office.

Jamie stared at the closed doors. Her father sounded tired, grumpy, and frustrated. And it didn't look like he'd be getting much rest on this assignment. In fact, it sounded like he'd be busier than ever. Not again!

She gulped back the lump that had been building in her throat and slumped in the chair. Then she reached for her tricorder and flipped open the lid.

Cadet's Log, supplemental

_This is going to be a long trip._

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Kirk checked in on the bridge then hurried to Sickbay, only to find the doctor absent.

"The briefing, sir," Nurse Chapel reminded him.

Kirk nodded his thanks and rushed to the briefing room. He checked his chronometer—1422. His talk with Jamie and his duties on the bridge had taken longer than he realized. The doors to the conference room whooshed open, and Kirk slipped into his seat next to Mr. Spock. The room was crowded with specialists and _Enterprise _department heads.

"How nice of you to join us," Tronius drawled.

Kirk had no intention of explaining his tardiness. In his mind, his presence at this briefing was a courtesy—nothing more. He could read a transcript of the proceedings later, if necessary.

"You obviously take this assignment too lightly, Captain," Commissioner Thomas said.

"On the contrary, sir, I take all my assignments seriously—as soon as I learn what they are." He leveled his gaze on Tronius. "If you would care to enlighten us?"

Tronius shuffled his data disks and inserted one into the viewer. "Delphi II is in the Delphini Cluster, right on the edge of Federation influence. The Delphians have been engaged in civil war for the past decade. At last, however, the more democratic faction has managed to gain the upper hand and has a tenuous hold on the government. The new prime minister has petitioned the Federation for membership and aid in strengthening the fledging administration."

"The assignment appears straight forward, Ambassador," Spock commented. "I see no logical reason to pull the _Enterprise_ away for a courier assignment. The difference in arrival times between a starship and a diplomatic courier vessel is six days, eight hours, and twenty-two minutes."

Tronius fixed the Vulcan with his icy-blue gaze. "Mr. Spock, have you ever heard of _expicoccus mengi_?"

Spock's eyebrows rose. "Indeed. Is there a connection between this bacterial infection and the negotiations on Delphi?"

"They are intimately connected, Mr. Spock." Tronius pulled out the first disk and inserted another, which showed a graph of statistics and a holograph of a coccus bacterium. "I turn the meeting over to Dr. Reese Brainard, the foremost authority on this bacteria and others like it."

Reece Brainard indicated the screen. "Expi is one of those highly resistant, mutated strains of bacteria that thrive in our world of space travel. It is rare but deadly. Once it finds a host—usually on a smaller spacecraft with close working and living space—it spreads like wildfire.

"Without an antibiotic, the survival rate is less than five percent. No synthetic antibiotic has been successful. The natural antibiotic is in the form of a toxin that is found only in certain species of insects, all of which reside, unfortunately, within the borders of the Romulan Empire.

"Up until recently, we just quarantine the ship and hope for the best. We lose about a hundred people a year to this incurable and extremely painful disease. However, we've recently heard rumors of this expi bug taking hold in certain types of colonies—small, closed societies, under domes."

"This is serious, Doctor," Spock broke in.

"Serious, Spock?" McCoy broke in. "It's a disaster!"

"There is found on Delphi," the ambassador broke in, "a large, insect-like creature called a Scalla. It resembles the insects from the Romulan worlds enough to make us think there might be a chance we could find a cure for expi from the venom. It is vital we get to Delphi in time to do the research and come up with an antibiotic. If it is true expi is now spreading to small colonies, then there is no way of knowing when or where it could strike next. It is deadly and—without a serum—incurable."

"I see why you're in a hurry," Kirk said softly. "If this bacteria reaches epidemic proportions—"

"That's why the Federation has sent along its best research bacteriologists and entomologists," Tronius snapped. "It is my job to negotiate with the Delphians, while Dr. Brainard's job is to find a cure for expi." He smiled grimly at Kirk. "_Your_ job, Captain, is to cooperate with us. Is that understood?"

Kirk suddenly understood the 'priority one' nature of this assignment. "Clearly, sir. We'll get you there as fast as we can."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The doors to the VIP galley whooshed open. Jamie hesitated before entering. She had a feeling she shouldn't be here. _Steer clear of our important guests_, had been her father's parting reminder earlier in the day. But she was bored and hungry.

_And I always eat at the captain's table_, she reasoned. _Surely, he didn't ban me from supper!_

Jamie glanced around the noisy, crowded room. She didn't see her father anywhere, so she took a few quick steps and slid into an empty seat next to Mr. Scott. She peeked around the engineer at the empty seat at the head of the table.

_So far, so good. _Another thought spun in her head. _If you were being logical, you would eat someplace else and not take chances. _But human emotion had got in Jamie's way tonight.

Kirk, followed by Dr. McCoy, joined his guests just then and took his seat.

Jamie scooted closer to Scotty and tried to make herself small. Perhaps the captain wouldn't notice her presence. After all, it was a long table, and all twenty seats were taken.

"Are you okay, lass?" Scott smiled at her when the galley crew began serving them. "Perhaps you'd like me to pass the salt?"

Jamie shook her head and glanced up. She caught her father's sudden look of surprise and dismay. His look confirmed what she already knew.

_This is one of my dumber ideas. I should not be here. _

Kirk motioned toward the door with his chin. Jamie's heart sank. She had no trouble interpreting his quiet signal: _Excuse yourself and get out of here._

Instead of obeying, Jamie ducked her head. _If I don't look at him, I won't see him telling me to leave. _She took a sip of her soup—and choked. Loud, hacking coughs burst from her throat.

Scotty clipped her on the back and handed her his napkin. "There, there, lassie. Take a drink. Are ye all right now?"

Jamie reached for a glass of water. It tipped over, spilled onto the tablecloth, and poured into the lap of the girl sitting across from her.

The girl leaped from her chair with a shriek. "Look what you've done! My best dress." She burst into tears.

"What is all the ruckus?" Ambassador Tronius asked from his seat to the right of the captain. He squinted.

Jamie slid down in her seat, face burning. But trying to hide did no good.

The ambassador's eyes opened wide. "Captain Kirk, would you care to explain why this child is here? You assured me she'd be kept away, and here she is—causing havoc all over again."

An uneasy silence fell on visitor and_ Enterprise _officer alike.

Jamie's eyes welled up in tears of shame, but she clenched her fists and stared stonily at the tabletop. _I will not cry!_

"What about my dress?" the teenaged girl demanded, sniffing.

"It's only a bit of water, Miss Fortran," McCoy said. "I suggest we all get back to our meal. Captain?"

Jamie gave McCoy a grateful look.

"Of course," Kirk quickly agreed.

Ambassador Tronius, on the other hand, was clearly unwilling to let the matter go. "I cannot enjoy my meal with that child here." His voice echoed off the walls. "Remove her."

Jamie heard a surprised intake of breath from McCoy, three seats away.

"Just a minute, Mr. Ambassador." The doctor's tone matched the annoyance in the other man's voice. "I don't see why you need to be hasty. These other youngsters"—he indicated the three teenagers—"are enjoying the meal. Why not Jamie? Surely you aren't making a fuss over an overturned glass of water. It was an accident."

Tronius ignored McCoy and turned to Kirk. "Captain, are you going to comply with my request or not?"

For one hopeful second, Jamie thought her father might agree with Dr. McCoy. The ambassador was pulling rank, and it might make her dad mad enough to remind the old man just who the captain of the _Enterprise _was.

But he didn't.

Instead, he gave McCoy a watch-your-step look and said to Jamie, "I think it would be best if you left. Find Lt. Tanzer and ask him to—"

"Jim!" McCoy burst out. "What in blazes is going on?"

Heartened by the doctor's support, Jamie added, "_You're _the captain, Daddy. Why are you letting that ambassador boss you around?"

Kirk rose from his seat. In his dress uniform, he looked forbidding. First, he glared at McCoy. "Doctor, you're out of line." Then he turned to Jamie. "And you, Cadet Kirk, are dismissed. Go to your quarters."

There was no mistaking the order this time.

Jamie knew she'd talked back to her father once too often today. But it was too late. She couldn't back down. Not in front of all these strangers. Besides, Dr. McCoy was on her side. He could see how unfairly she was being treated.

Jamie clenched her jaw and pushed back her chair. _You have no idea how I feel, Daddy._ _No shore leave. No eating with you. No seeing you. No nothing! And it's all Ambassador Tronius's fault. _

Shaking, she leaped up and shouted at the ambassador, "You are a mean and horrible old man! You and your stupid mission ruined everything. I'm not sorry I ran you down—not one bit. I wish you'd never come aboard!"

Gasps rippled through the important guests like shock waves.

Jamie caught her breath. _Did I really say those horrible words out loud? _By the astonished looks on the faces around her, she knew she had.

Kirk reached Jamie in three steps. He took her arm and pulled her away from the table. The doors whooshed open as he led her out of the officers' mess.

When the doors closed, he looked at her. "That is the worst display of defiance and disrespect I have ever seen. I'm ashamed of you."

Before Jamie could say a word, he continued. "You get yourself to your quarters on the double, and stay there until further notice."

Jamie blinked back tears. "I'm sorry, Daddy." She didn't know how those awful words had spewed from her mouth.

"Sorry won't help you this time. Now, do as you're told."

Jamie backed away, crushed by his angry look. Then she ran, not caring that she was disobeying again. The corridor was deserted, anyway.

The turbolift doors opened, and Jamie's headlong flight ended in a crash.

"Oooof!" She and another person hit the floor of the lift. The doors closed.

Jamie threw herself against the wall, drew up her knees to hide her face, and sobbed.

"Hey," a friendly voice said. "What's the matter? You're not hurt, are you?"

Jamie shook her head but refused to look up.

"Then why are you crying?"

Jamie cautioned a quick peek at the newcomer and got a surprise. Looking down at her with concern was a tall, handsome boy with a friendly smile on his dark face.

The youth fished out a handkerchief and waved it in Jamie's direction. "My dad always tells me to carry this around. I never use it, but he said it might come in handy sometime. Never thought I'd be offering it to a lady in distress. Blow your nose and stop crying."

Jamie lifted her head. "Who are y-you?"

"I'm Jack Brainard. I'm supposed to be at some fancy reception dinner, but I had a few things to finish up first." He shrugged. "I didn't want to eat with that crowd, anyway. I'd rather eat in the galley with the crew." He gave Jamie a keen look. "I don't remember seeing you when we beamed up from Starbase 12."

"No." She rubbed her eyes. "I was just on my way _from_ the dinner. The ambassador kicked me out."

"Sounds like the ambassador, all right. He's the biggest bully in the quadrant. It's a pity he picks on little kids."

Jamie held Jack's handkerchief to her nose and blew. The turbolift chimed, and Jamie looked up. She reached out and locked the 'lift in place. "Now it'll stay put until someone gets really insistent."

Jack grinned. "Great. Tell me everything." He settled himself on the floor next to Jamie and waited.

Jamie started with her collision that afternoon.

"Two crashes in one day?" Jack laughed. "I heard the ambassador ranting and raving about some unruly brat running him down. He made it sound like a Romulan plot to disrupt his mission."

Jamie continued with the ill-fated dinner. "Then I yelled at the ambassador for ruining my shore leave, and that's when my dad blew up and sent me to my quarters."

Jack's eyes grew huge. "You _yelled _at Ambassador Tronius?" He raised his hand in a snappy salute. "I salute you, little girl, for your daring. That took guts."

"I was just so mad."

"Obviously." He grinned. "Maybe I'll try it sometime, so I can get kicked out too. Who's your dad, anyway?"

"Captain Kirk. I'm Jamie."

He stuck out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Jamie."

Jamie grasped his hand. Together they stood up. "I'd better get going before I get into more trouble." She smiled Jack. "Thanks for being nice." She held out the slightly used handkerchief, but Jack waved it away.

"Don't spread it around—the part about my being nice. It's not good for my image." With that, the 'lift doors opened and Jack Brainard was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jamie didn't remember when she fell asleep, but a gentle shake roused her. She gazed sleepily at her father, who sat down beside her on the bed. He wasn't smiling.

"Good morning," he said.

Jamie pulled the covers over her head. _This is not a good morning! It's a terrible morning!_

"Oh, no, you don't." He removed the covers and lifted her to a sitting position. "I'm going on duty in a few minutes, and we need to talk."

Jamie yawned and peeked at the chronometer. 0600. Way too early! She closed her eyes and slumped, but her father shook her.

"Wake up, Jamie. I've no patience for silly games this morning."

Jamie sighed.

"I'll get right to the point. What on _earth_ has gotten into you? You were told to stay away from the ambassador. It's a mystery to me why you didn't follow my instructions. But you blew it last night, and I have to punish you."

Jamie hung her head.

"Until we reach Delphi, you are forbidden to eat at the captain's table."

Jamie's head snapped up. "But I always eat at the captain's table."

"Not any longer. In addition, I'm confining you to quarters for the next three days."

"But why?"

"Because I refuse to confine you for three weeks, like the ambassador ordered."

Jamie paled.

"Yes, Ambassador Tronius was quite adamant about keeping you away from him. Worse, he's threatening to lodge a complaint with Starfleet about how you're interfering with my command and with this mission."

Jamie caught her breath, completely awake now. Complain to Starfleet! This was bad news. So far, red tape had kept Jamie from being shipped off the_ Enterprise_, but if someone important like the ambassador started complaining . . .

"Can he make Starfleet kick me off the _Enterprise?_"

"I honestly don't know. But I'm going to do my best to keep you away from him, at least until he cools off. "

"Jack says the ambassador's just a mean old bully," Jamie said. "I promise I'll keep away from him, but I'm _not _staying in this boring cabin for three days. There's nothing to do."

Kirk rose to his feet, clearly shocked. "That's enough."

Jamie swallowed. Never had she talked back to her father like this! She deserved a paddling and half-hoped she'd get one. It would feel good to have a reason to cry long and hard. Then her father would hold her tight and everything would be all right.

But that's not what happened.

Kirk stalked across the cabin, clearly frustrated. When he reached the door, he whirled. "Listen to me, Cadet Jamie Kirk, and listen well. You _will_stay in this cabin, or I'll post a guard at the door to make sure you do."

Jamie nodded wordlessly, eyes huge. This was worse than a spanking.

"I'll have Yeoman Tamara bring your meals." Kirk took a step. The doors swished open. As an afterthought, he turned one last time. "If you don't change your attitude, Ambassador Tronius will have more than enough ammunition to send you packing, and . . . I can't say I blame him."

When the doors closed, Jamie threw herself onto her bunk and sobbed. Gut-wrenching fear clutched her belly. Was she truly a disruption? Jamie trembled at the thought. Her father had looked so angry when he left.

"Please come back, Daddy. I'm sorry I talked back. Come back and give me a spanking. Please."

Her cabin remained quiet. Only the low hiss of the ventilation system continued.

Jamie was trapped. Alone. For three days.

An eternity.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Kirk arrived on the bridge in a sour mood. It was barely 0630 hours and already he felt as if he'd been on duty for an entire shift. He felt drained. Jamie had looked so lost and scared when he left. But she was out of line. What had possessed her to speak and act so rashly?

_Correction, Captain. What possessed _you _to speak and act so rashly to your own daughter? _He groaned. His own weariness and irritation at the ambassador had spilled over onto Jamie, and she'd gotten the brunt of it_. _What kind of heartless father was he, anyway?

He fell into his command chair and closed his eyes.

"It's about time you showed up, Kirk."

The captain's head jerked up, and his eyes flew open. Standing on the quarter-deck near the turbolift, looking like he owned the ship, stood Commissioner Thomas. His two teenaged sons stood nearby, grinning.

"We've been waiting since 0600," the man said. "Where the blazes have you been? You told us your shift would be starting early for the duration of this voyage."

"No one comes onto my bridge without permission," Kirk snapped.

"Captain Kirk, do you realize to whom you're speaking?"

"Yes. I'm speaking to three civilians who have entered my bridge without permission."

"I'm here to arrange a tour of the ship for my boys," Thomas insisted. "They don't want to wait any longer."

"What your boys want or do not want is irrelevant," Kirk said. "Are you going to get off my bridge, or must I call security?"

"You wouldn't!"

Kirk made a slight motion with his hand. Two red-shirted security guards hurried over. They stood at attention. "Under regulation 43, section C. No unauthorized person shall—"

"Don't quote regulations to me, Captain." Thomas eyed the guards warily, as though trying to determine if Kirk were bluffing. He scowled. "We'll leave."

"But, Dad!"

The commissioner laid his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, Denn. I'll see that you get your tour—one way or another." He turned back to the captain. "You are quickly forcing me to put this lack of cooperation into my report to Starfleet Command. They won't like what I'm planning to write, Kirk."

"That is your privilege, Commissioner. But in any event, the bridge is off limits to your party without permission. Do I make myself clear?"

"You do, Captain Kirk. Very clear; very uncooperative." He stalked toward the turbolift, his sons following in his wake. Kirk knew he had just made another enemy.

_What else can go wrong on this trip?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Three days later, Kirk glanced at the briefing room chronometer. It read 0742. He took a swallow of coffee and groaned. _It's too early in the morning for an officers' meeting_.

Worse, in twenty minutes, he was expected to attend yet another round of briefings with the ambassador and his aides, along with whomever Tronius could pull away from the science team to join him.

The current meeting had been called at the request of Kirk's senior officers, who had been gathering complaints from their subordinates over the past few days. Minor damage reports had been trickling in from almost every department. It was time to address the situation before it escalated into a political nightmare for the crew of the _Enterprise_. Everyone knew they had over two weeks left with these people. Something had to be done.

"It's not so much the ambassadors themselves," Mark Stoddard, head of security, spoke up. "They stay pretty much holed up in the briefing room, hammering out their plans for Delphi. It's their families that are the problem. They think they own the ship. And if you insult one of them by asking them to leave? Well, it's like you're putting the entire mission at risk." He turned sorrowful eyes on his captain. "Captain, there are some places these people cannot go."

"I am aware of the problem."

"Another thing. Those kids. I've never seen such undisciplined brats in all my life. That one girl—the young teenager—she's openly flirting with my men, sir. I can't have that. They're on duty."

"I'll speak to her parents," Kirk said wearily. "What else?"

"Well, sir," Stoddard continued grimly, "I'd like to toss those two male juvenile delinquents into the brig. Short of that, is there any way we can confine them to quarters?"

"They've been aboard less than a week, Stoddard." Kirk turned to the other department heads. "Anybody else having trouble yet? Bones, how about you?"

"Not yet, thank goodness, but I suspect Sickbay will not remain unscathed."

"What about the science team?"

"No complaints there. Reese and his team are great people to work with. I've been spending most of my time with them, down in the xeno labs."

The captain turned to his first officer. "Mr. Spock? What about your area?"

"I've noted excessive computer activity from the terminals in the Recreation Area. Nothing that effects ship's operations, but I am having it monitored never the less."

"Wise decision, Mr. Spock." Kirk stood. "If that's all, let's get to our shifts. The word for the day is this: You are all intelligent professionals. Find creative ways of preventing our young guests from interfering with the ship's operations without offending them. Starfleet is firm on this last item. They are to be treated with the utmost deference. This _expi_ thing is a cause for much concern, and our unwelcome guests hold the key to its solution." He sighed. "It's our misfortune they chose to bring their kids along."

The department heads left the briefing room, chatting among themselves.

McCoy grabbed his captain's arm as he headed out the door. "Say, Jim. I haven't seen Jamie lately. She usually stops by Sickbay for a chat. What's up?"

"I've confined her to quarters for a few days, until Ambassador Tronius's temper blows itself out." McCoy looked indignant, but Kirk held up a hand. "Even _you_ have to admit I couldn't let her get away with that little remark at dinner the other night. There was no excuse for that, no matter how obnoxious the man is."

McCoy had to admit no such thing and said so. "Jamie's confined to quarters for being rude to a high-brow diplomat, yet those three young snots are trying to destroy your ship and interfere with your crew, and you let them roam free." He crossed his arms over his chest. "That makes no sense, Jim."

"Do you think I'm unaware of that, Doctor? However, my personal feelings have no place here. The Federation Council is breathing down Starfleet's neck; Starfleet is breathing down mine. Besides, a few days won't hurt her."

"Wrong, Captain. Have you forgotten the past two months? Jamie's had it rough, wondering if the _Enterprise _would make it through the next skirmish in one piece. Or if her father would surrender his ship and everyone be taken prisoner. Or if the bridge would take a direct hit and she'd never see you again." He paused. "She needs R&R as much as—or perhaps more than—the rest of the crew. She needs _you_."

Kirk said nothing.

"Two days at Starbase 23 were not enough," McCoy went on. "Jamie's defiance is almost certainly a result of the stress we've all been through, and it explains her outbursts. She's running scared, Jim."

Kirk opened his mouth to interrupt, but the doctor hurried on.

"You're not exactly running at 100% efficiency either, Captain. You are weary and irritated, and I don't blame you. But remember this: No matter how much Jamie would like it to be true, she is _not_ a member of your crew. She's your daughter. She needs a little understanding from a father, not a directive from a commanding officer."

Kirk felt pierced to the heart. McCoy was right.

"When did you talk to her last?" the doctor probed mercilessly.

"I've stopped by a couple of times, but it's been late and she's been asleep."

"You've left her alone for three days? That's unforgivable. You better head down there ASAP."

Kirk turned annoyed. Too many people were telling him how to run his ship. McCoy would not tell him how to run his family. "I can't. I've another briefing to attend."

"Yeah. Briefings are more important than a lonely little girl sitting around in her cabin all day, wondering if the mighty Cap—"

"Belay that, Doctor. And _that _is an order."

McCoy brought himself to attention. He gave Kirk a mocking salute. "Aye, aye, _Captain_." Then he turned on his heel and stalked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Cadet's Log, Stardate 2267.10

_The last two days have been the longest and most boring days of my entire life. I keep waiting to see if the captain will come by and release me from solitary confinement, but no such luck. The fancy diplomats must be keeping him busy morning, noon, and night. Or maybe he's forgotten about me. It wouldn't be the first time. I should be grateful. At least I'm still aboard the _Enterprise_—but I don't know for how long._

Jamie paused her log entry and took a deep breath. Then she cleared her throat and continued her recording.

_I wish I didn't have to stay in this cabin. There's nothing to do but sit around and think about what will happen if I have to leave the ship. I don't want to. But I don't know how I'm going to make it through the next two weeks without ending up in the brig._

She snapped the tricorder shut and looked at the chronometer. 0900. The beginning of another long, boring day. For two full days and nights she'd stayed in her cabin—studying, watching library tapes, and reading. She didn't think she could do it one hour longer.

Tossing aside the bed coverings, she got up and crossed to her desk, where her computer sat. While it booted up and began to display a list of electronic messages, Jamie pulled on a gold uniform tunic and black leggings. She hurried over to the computer screen and began to scroll through the ship-wide announcements. No personal messages.

"He could at least send an e-mail," she muttered, shutting down the program with a flick of her wrist. She returned to her bunk and flopped down. "Maybe he's still mad. Maybe I have to stay here for three _weeks_." The thought made her shudder. She looked around her quarters. There was absolutely nothing to do in here except fume about the unfairness of it all.

And to worry about the unthinkable—leaving the _Enterprise. _

The door buzzer rang.

Jamie jumped up. Maybe her father had stopped by. "Come!" Her face fell when she saw Yeoman Tamara enter with a breakfast tray.

"How much longer do I have to stay here, Tammy?" Jamie asked.

The yeoman placed her tray on the desk. "I'm sorry, Jamie. I don't know the answer to that. The captain told me to make sure you get something to eat until further notice. So far, I haven't received further notice."

Jamie uncovered the tray and made a face. "I'm not hungry." How could she be, looking at another breakfast of toast and fruit? _Yuck_. But she didn't want to offend the yeoman, who looked as though she'd carefully planned Jamie's menu.

"You say that at every meal," Tammy said with a smile. "But I've noticed the tray's empty when I return to pick it up."

Jamie shrugged. "Hunger does that to a person."

Tammy smiled and retrieved yesterday's supper tray. "I'll see you later."

The door whooshed open, then shut, and Jamie was left alone. She sat on her bunk and stared at the unappetizing breakfast. With one hand, she swept her pet tribble, K-7, from her pillow and into her lap. She stroked the fuzzy round ball of fluff and considered her options.

"One. I can stay here and wait until Daddy gets around to remembering I'm alive, but that could be a very long time."

The tribble slowly made its way onto Jamie's breakfast tray and began to trill. She reached out and offered her pet a handful of toast crumbs.

"Two, I could walk out of here, go up to the bridge, and tell him I've been locked up long enough." She winced. She couldn't be that brash—especially in front of the bridge crew.

The tribble trilled louder.

"Three, I could leave and pretend like everything's fine." She sighed. "But that will take more imagination then even I have. Nothing's fine."

"Or," she pondered aloud, "I could go to Sickbay and talk to Dr. McCoy. He'd give me some good advice."

This plan made her smile. She loved Dr. McCoy, and she knew he'd help her out. She picked up K-7, slid from her bed, and headed for the door.

Cautiously—a bit guiltily—Jamie slipped out of her cabin. She looked up and down the corridor to make sure her father hadn't really put a guard at her door. With a relieved sigh at the empty hallway, she took off for Sickbay—two decks up. She ignored her grumbling stomach. She'd worry about breakfast after her talk with the good doctor.

Just being out of her cabin put a spring into Jamie's step. She skipped to the turbo lift, tossed K-7 into the air, and waved cheerfully at crew members as they called, "Good morning, Cadet."

The lift deposited her on Deck Three. The doors slid open.

Jamie took two steps and stopped. Standing near the lift were three teenagers—the girl she'd sat across from at dinner and two surly-looking boys.

The tallest of the youths leaned against the doorway, preventing the doors from closing. "Who do we have here?"

Jamie didn't like the way the boy acted, as if he owned the turbolift and could decide who rode it.

The other boy poked Jamie's shoulder with his finger. "My brother asked your name."

She stumbled backwards into the lift and clutched K-7 close to her chest. "It's Jamie. Jamie Kirk. Who are you?"

"Denn Thomas." He pointed to his brother. "That's Clark. Our father is the Federation High Commissioner. Do you know what a high commissioner does?"

Jamie shook her head.

"He tells everybody else what to do," Clark broke in. "Even your old man, the captain of this garbage scow."

Jamie's cheeks flamed. "The _Enterprise _is _not_ a garbage scow!"

Clark reached into the lift and yanked Jamie out into the corridor. "It is if we say it is."

"Let me go." Jamie jerked her sleeve from Clark's grip. She took two steps toward Sickbay and ran into Denn.

"We haven't finished getting to know you yet," Denn said. He indicated the pretty teenaged girl. "This is Ronda Fortran. Her dad's Ambassador Fortran—another important person who can boss your dad around."

Ronda smiled. "And you've already met the most important person of all—Ambassador Randle Tronius. You really made a mess of it, running into him and smarting off at dinner the other night. He's got a long memory."

"Morning, Cadet," a dark-haired ensign greeted her cheerfully. He made a motion as though to enter the lift. "You and your friends are blocking the lift."

"Sorry, Ensign," Jamie said quickly. She skipped out of the way, which put her out of reach of the three youths. Grateful to Ensign Morrow for his timely arrival, she took off down the corridor and rounded the corner to Sickbay. She ducked through the doors and hollered, "Dr. McCoy!"

There was no answering welcome. Even Nurse Chapel seemed to have vanished. She heard the low murmuring of some med-techs working in the room to the left. Maybe they knew where the doctor was.

All of a sudden, the doors to the corridor slid open. To Jamie's horror, the three teenagers stood at the threshold.

"Hi again," Ronda said, "How nice of you to show us the way to Sickbay."

"Yeah," Clark added. "This place wasn't on the tour, and I don't plan on waiting until I'm sick to visit." He hiked himself onto a diagnostic bed. Immediately the panel lit up and hummed.

Denn reached into a drawer and pulled out a small metal device. "I wonder what this does." He switched it on and held it over his brother's body. It whooped and whirled. Denn grinned. "Hey, I like it."

"Leave this stuff alone," Jamie ordered, beginning to panic.

"This is a great place!" Clark laughed. "It's the first time we've had any fun since we came aboard." He lay down and placed his hands behind his head.

Jamie tucked K-7 under her arm and snatched the scanner from Denn. "You better leave."

"We'll leave when we're good and ready," Ronda said.

"Say . . ." Clark sat up. "What is that furry ball you're carrying around?"

Jamie dropped the scanner and clutched K-7 to her chest. "A tribble."

Clark's eyes opened wide. "A real one? I've always wanted a tribble. Hand it over."

Jamie shook her head and backed up, right into Denn. The boy snatched the tribble from her hands and peered at it. Then he reached down and picked up the dropped scanner. "I wonder what happens when you scan one of these things. Maybe we should dissect it."

Jamie shrieked and sprang at Denn, who lifted the tribble out of her reach.

"Here, Clark. Catch!" He tossed K-7 to his brother, who immediately began to examine it. K-7 continued to trill, obviously undisturbed by the rough handling.

Jamie, on the other hand, was frantic. K-7 was her own special pet. Cyrano Jones had given it to her, and it was the one living creature her father let her keep aboard ship—as long as she kept it hungry, so it wouldn't turn into a gazillion _little_ tribbles.

"Give me my tribble!" She launched herself at Clark, throwing herself on top of the diagnostic bed. She tried to peel the teenager's fingers away from K-7.

Clark raised his hand out of reach and bumped into the diagnostic scanner. It reacted with chirps and alarms. Neither Jamie nor Clark paid any attention.

"What in blue blazes is going on here?"

The fury in McCoy's voice cut through the noise like a clap of thunder. He strode to the diagnostic bed and flipped a switch; silence reigned once again. Then he grabbed Jamie, set her on the floor, crossed his arms over his chest, and demanded, "I asked a question. What is going on?"

Clark slid off the diagnostic bed and joined the other two youths. "Nothing, Doctor."

"He's got K-7 and won't give it back," Jamie said in a shaky voice.

McCoy reached out a hand toward Clark.

Clark dropped the tribble into McCoy's palm. He winked at his friends. "The captain's kid was just giving us a tour of the facilities, Doctor. You've got quite a place here."

"And the tribble?"

"We're just having a little fun. No harm done." He ruffled Jamie's hair. "Right, Captain's Kid?"

Jamie glared at Clark.

McCoy scowled. With his free hand he took the portable scanner from Denn. "These are delicate instruments, young man."

Clark's eyes grew large. "Sir, we had no idea. The kid said it would be all right. She suggested we use her tribble to practice scanning."

"I did not!"

"Don't try to cover it up, Jamie," Clark said. "We all heard you invite us for a tour, didn't we?"

The other two teens nodded.

"Well, the tour's over, so you can go about your business," McCoy said.

"Or what?" Clark challenged.

"Perhaps you'd like a tour of the brig?"

Denn laughed. "You can't do that. Our father is a Federation high commissioner. Nobody can tell us what to do."

McCoy took two steps forward. Jamie skipped out of his way. "Let me tell _you_ something, son of a high commissioner. In my sickbay, I tell _everybody_ what to do, even the high commissioner himself. Now _get out!_"

"It's all Jamie's fault," Ronda said. "She told us she could do anything she wants because her father's the captain."

This was too much for Jamie. But before she could defend herself, McCoy put a firm hand on her arm and said, "Let it go." To the others he barked, "Move. Now."

They left.

When the doors closed, McCoy turned around. He looked at K-7 lying happily in his palm. "I'm surprised your tribble didn't start squealing at such unpleasant company."

"Tribbles only squeal at Klingons," Jamie reminded him.

McCoy grinned and plopped K-7 into her outstretched hand. "A pity." Then his voice turned serious. "How did you get tangled up with those three?"

Jamie shrugged. "I don't know. I came looking for you and when I turned around, there they were. They started playing with your equipment. I didn't know what to do. I was scared they'd break it, so I took the scanner away. Then Denn stole K-7. They started throwing it around and . . . and"—her voice choked on a sob—"when Daddy finds out, he's going to send me back to my quarters forever."

"Then we just won't tell him," McCoy decided with a grin. He motioned Jamie to follow him to his special cabinet, where he withdrew an orange soda from the cooler. "Here."

Jamie opened the bottle and took a swallow. "Thank you."

McCoy helped himself to a second soda and smiled. "So, the captain must have come by and released you from your confinement?"

Jamie ducked her head. "I . . . I released myself," she said in a small voice. "I guess he's so busy with his important guests, he won't know whether I'm in my cabin or not—unless _you _tell him."

"Hmmm. What if I release you on my medical authority? Then if Jim thinks you've disregarded his orders, he'll have _me_ to blame."

Jamie grinned. "That's a great idea." She set down the soda and threw her arms around McCoy. "Thank you."

McCoy returned Jamie's hug and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Now, scoot. I've got to get back to work. I just came up to get some reports." He picked up his disks and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked.

"The xeno labs."

"May I go with you?"

When McCoy spoke, Jamie felt her heart lighten. "It's a fact that our captain's got his hands full the next couple of weeks. He hasn't any spare time for you, does he?"

Jamie shook his head. "Nope."

"I expect you'll be a lot happier if you don't have to peer over your shoulder for unwelcome guests, either."

Jamie nodded eagerly.

McCoy grinned. "All right. Come on." He waved at K-7. "But the tribble stays here."

Jamie plopped K-7 on a nearby counter and hurried to follow McCoy out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jamie loved the xeno-biology labs. The entire complex was an exciting, confusing combination of alien biology, bacteriology, virology, and botany. If a landing party found it, the xeno-labs could house it.

She watched as lab techs carried transparent aluminum containers of exotic plants and animals across the corridors into the other labs. "Why are they taking all of the lab specimens out of the lab?" she asked McCoy.

"Dr. Brainard's team is turning the xeno department into a giant research lab to accommodate the Scallas and come up with a vaccine against _expi_."

Jamie looked up. "What's a Scalla? Or _expi_?"

"Something very nasty." He waved to a tall, familiar-looking youth. "Jack, come over here and meet my favorite cadet."

Jack set down a carton of bottles and test tubes and hurried over. "Hi, Jamie." He turned to McCoy. "We've met."

McCoy winked at Jamie and ruffled her hair. "Stick close to Jack. He'll look out for you. You might even learn something." Then he left them alone.

Jack brushed his hands down the sides of his gray jumpsuit and indicated his load of goods.

"You can see what I've been doing since I got here. My father thinks I'm only a strong back. I've tried to tell him there are plenty of people aboard who could do this just as effectively, so I could devote my talents to other endeavors."

A large, smiling black man came up behind Jack and gave him a clap on the shoulder. "More work, less talk, lab assistant."

Jack gave his father a mock scowl. "This is my dad and slave master, Dr. Brainard. If you don't leave right away, he'll put you to work."

"That's okay," Jamie said, grinning.

"A bright spot in my day. Someone willing to work." He reached out a friendly hand. "I've seen you before. You're Captain Kirk's little girl."

"Jamie," she said, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Dr. Brainard broke into a wide smile. "It did my heart good to see someone speak the truth to our esteemed ambassador. Don't tell anybody I said that," he added with a laugh. "Tronius hasn't much patience for anyone not totally devoted to his cause—whatever it is on any given day."

"And he doesn't like kids at all," Jack put in with a sour face.

Jamie sighed. "I know he doesn't like _me_. He's even got my dad taking sides, and it's not my side."

Reece squatted down to Jamie's level. "Your dad's not taking sides, Jamie. He's just awfully busy. Ambassador Tronius excels at keeping people jumping through his hoops. The man is enough to wear anybody down. And he doesn't like Starfleet."

"Or scientists," Jack piped in.

Reece frowned. "That will do, Jack." He rose and laid a gentle hand on Jamie's shoulder. "In a couple of weeks, we'll be off the ship and everything will return to normal. Until then, you can stay down here and out of the diplomats' way. Your father will have one less headache, and Tronius can concentrate on his mission. Which," he added, "is important. He may be a 'mean and horrible old man,' but he's the best the Federation's got, besides Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan."

"Wish it were Sarek. I like him, and he likes me."

"I wish it were Sarek too." He turned to Jack. "Take charge of our new help, will you?"

"Be glad to, O slave master." Jack made a mock bow and motioned to Jamie. "Come on, I'll show you what you can do."

Jamie followed the older boy gladly. She listened, wide-eyed, when he told her about his run-ins with the diplomats' spoiled offspring.

"Why do you suppose I'm down here instead of mingling with the crew, which is what I'd really like to do?" Jack sighed. "I saw what they were like when we were all stuck on Starbase 12 before the_ Enterprise_ arrived. I'm not about to get mixed up with them. They have a way of destroying things and blaming someone else—usually me."

He lifted another carton. "I've got better things to do than tiptoe around those morons. I'm apprenticing with my dad in xeno-bacteriology." He grinned, clearly excited to have a captive audience. "I'm sure those Scallas' venom is just the ticket. I can't wait to see one and watch the process from start to finish."

"Is that why the _Enterprise_ had to leave Starbase 23? Because you guys wanted to go on a bug hunt?"

"You don't _know_?"

"I've been confined to quarters since the night I met you."

Jack pulled Jamie into a quiet corner and sat her down. Jamie found herself holding her breath as the older boy unfolded the gruesome events of the past few months—the _expi_ bacteria, the deadly epidemic, and the chance that a strange insect on a planet out on the rim might be the key to solving a desperate mystery.

Despite her resentment over the canceled shore leave, Jamie became caught up in the idea of a mercy mission, of finding a cure for this awful disease. She shivered when Jack described the Scalla.

"Think of the largest dragonfly you've ever seen. Now give it an attitude and the sting of a scorpion from its tail end, and you'll have a good idea what it's like. Not a nice creature—not nice at all. But full of poison my dad and his team hope to turn into a cure."

When Jack was finished, Jamie knew more than most of the crew—probably even more than her father—about the Scalla of Delphi II.

"You get to work with those dangerous insects when we get to Delphi?" she asked in awe.

Jack nodded. "And you know what, Jamie? _You_ might even get a glimpse of the critters—from a safe distance, of course."

"Really?"

"I'm sure I can talk my dad into it."

"Wow! That would be something. But I'm not part of your team."

"Maybe we can work out a little trade." Jack bent down. "Do you think I could see the bridge sometime?"

"Sure. The bridge is the best place ever. You can almost reach out and touch the stars. I love it up there." She stood up. "When do you want to see it? Right now?"

Jack shook his head. "I've got too much work to do. How about tomorrow or the next day, maybe after supper? I'm usually free in the evenings."

"Okay. Beta shift will be on duty. They won't mind a bit."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Cadet's Log, Stardate 2267.12

_Things haven't worked out too badly the last couple of days. I thought I was going to be in major trouble for sneaking out of my cabin without permission, but no guards jumped me. I haven't heard from my dad, but Dr. McCoy gave me a medical release—whatever that means. I hope it means he'll do all the explaining when the captain finds out I'm gone. I have a new friend. His name is Jack. He loves being aboard the Enterprise about as much as I do. Tonight I'm taking him up to see the bridge. He's gonna love it!_

When the turbolift doors whooshed open, Jamie motioned Jack to stand just inside the bridge. She wanted him to see the view screen before he saw anything else.

His dark eyes grew wide with wonder and delight.

"What did I tell you?" Jamie whispered, leaning close. She loved the bridge. She would sit content for hours, watching the stars go by at warp speed. She enjoyed listening to the soft murmur of the bridge crew going about their duties. Sometimes, Lt. Uhura let her listen in on some of the subspace transmissions, and she heard many interesting and funny things.

"You're right, Jamie. There are no words to describe how special this place is." Jack sighed. "You're very lucky to be aboard this ship, you know."

Jamie nodded. She knew.

The center chair spun around. Commander Spock regarded Jamie and Jack with a questioning look. A Vulcan eyebrow shot up.

"Hi, Mr. Spock. What are you doing up here during beta shift?"

Spock rose from his seat and came to stand by Jamie and Jack. He ignored Jamie's irrelevant question and asked one of his own. "Does the captain know you are on the bridge?"

"No. Why? Is he looking for me?"

"Not that I am aware," Spock replied. "Did you know the bridge is off limits to all unauthorized personnel until we reach Delphi II?"

Jamie paused in uncertainty. "He never told me that." She didn't add the fact that she hadn't seen her father in almost a week.

"The announcement is posted on all comm screens. Perhaps yours has malfunctioned?"

Jamie looked up into the Vulcan's dark, unreadable eyes. "I . . . I guess I didn't read my screen."

Mr. Spock gave her a sympathetic look. "I recommend you vacate the premises immediately, and take Mr. Brainard with you." With a guiding hand, he ushered them toward the turbolift.

At that moment the lift doors slid open, and out stepped the captain and Commissioner Thomas. Kirk's mouth fell open. "What are you—"

"Captain Kirk!" Thomas cut in, clearly outraged. "You deny access to the bridge to my sons, yet your daughter and the Brainard boy flaunt your restrictions."

Jamie shrank against Mr. Spock at the harsh words.

_Great going, Cadet Kirk. You got the captain into trouble again. _She stiffened and prepared herself for a tongue-lashing from the haughty diplomat.

But Mr. Spock broke in. "The blame is mine, Captain. I failed to inform Jamie of the new bridge restrictions, as per your orders. With your permission, I will accompany her and Mr. Brainard from the bridge and review the new orders with them."

"Of course, Mr. Spock," Kirk answered quickly—too quickly. "Carry on. Good night, Jamie."

Jamie craned her neck and looked at her father as Mr. Spock gently propelled her into the lift. He wasn't smiling. "Good night, Daddy," she whispered. "Good night, Commissioner Thomas."

The flustered commissioner nodded a brief farewell. Then he turned to the captain. "Kirk, are all your officers as slack in following your—" The doors cut off the rest of the man's complaint.

The lift plunged downward. Jamie stared at the floor. Then she took a deep breath, looked up, and caught Mr. Spock looking at her in amusement.

"Mr. Spock, you _lied._"

One of Spock's eyebrows rose. "I merely rearranged the facts to suit the occasion. It was obvious you knew nothing about the new restriction. It was equally obvious the captain knew nothing about your presence on the bridge. Why should I give occasion for Commissioner Thomas to find fault with either you or Captain Kirk?"

He clasped his hands behind his back. "The commissioner and his party are most unpleasant people."

The lift came to a stop, and the doors slid open.

"Enjoy what remains of your evening," Mr. Spock said.

"I will. Thanks to you."

"Thanks are not necessary. It was the only logical course of action."

The doors whooshed shut.

Jack gaped at the turbolift. "You realize Mr. Spock just saved our backsides. Commissioner Thomas would never let my father forget this."

"I know," Jamie agreed. "Mr. Spock is . . . well, he's nice to have around."

_My hero!_

She motioned Jack toward the recreation hall. "Come on. Let's play a game of chess."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Well, well, if it isn't Jack Brainard the 'brain,' and his loyal pet girl out for a fun-filled evening aboard the most boring ship in the quadrant."

Clark Thomas reached over Jack's shoulder and flicked his finger at the black king. It toppled from the second level and crashed into the white bishop and three pawns, disrupting the chess game Jack and Jamie had been engrossed in ever since they'd escaped from the bridge an hour ago.

"Hey!" Jamie reached out to rescue her white pieces from the tabletop.

"Go find something else to do," Jack mumbled.

"Well," Ronda piped up, "at least you're _talking_ to us now. Usually you ignore us, and act like you're too good for us." She sat down next to Jamie.

Clark and Denn quickly followed suit—one on either side of Jack.

"Hey, Jackie." Denn slapped the youth smartly on the back. "I heard a rumor that you got to see the bridge. How did you rate a trip up there?"

Jack forced a smile. "Where did you hear that? The bridge is off limits."

"We heard it from our father. You know, the high commissioner. He saw you two on the bridge this evening. He's pretty upset to see such favoritism and intends to do something about it." He looked at Jamie very hard. "Wouldn't you like to know what he's going to do?"

"No." Jack picked up the black king and returned it to its rightful place on the board. He turned to Jamie. "Go on, Jamie. It's your move."

"He's going to file an official complaint with Starfleet about their lack of wisdom in allowing her"—Clark pointed to Jamie, who was staring at the chessboard—"to stay aboard the _Enterprise_. Apparently, it's not really allowed."

Jamie said nothing. Her throat was too tight to speak.

Clark went on. "A little kid aboard a starship? My father thought at first she was here on a holiday, but he checked around and discovered she stays here permanently."

Clark clucked his tongue and stood up. He came around the table and sat down beside Jamie. Then he laid an arm across her shoulder. "You won't be here for long, squirt. Not if you keep being a disruption."

Jamie squeezed her eyes shut, but two tears leaked out.

"Captain Kirk isn't very cooperative, either," the teen went on. "When my father gets finished with him, both of you may find yourselves grounded."

"Shut up, Clark!" Jack leaped to his feet and clenched his fists. "Shut up and leave us alone. If you three weren't such jerks, you'd probably be allowed a tour of the bridge. But Captain Kirk is a lot smarter than those other ships' masters who've had the misfortune to have you aboard their ships."

"That's enough out of _you_!" Clark took a step toward Jack and raised his fists. "If you had the sense of a toad, you'd—"

Jack's fist plowed into Clark's nose with a force that made the older boy stumble backward—right into the arms of Lieutenant Harb Tanzer.

"Augh!" Clark clutched his nose with both hands. "He broke it! He broke my nose!" He pulled away from Harb and pointed at Jack. "Arrest him immediately. He viciously attacked me."

Harb's quiet voice cut through Clark's shouting. "That will be enough out of both of you,_ gentlemen_." He laid a powerful hand on each boy's shoulder. "It's time to call it a day."

"Call your security men. Lock Jack Brainard up." Clark brought his hands down and stared at the bright red blood covering them.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Mr. Thomas," Harb said with a smile. "I saw the whole thing. A ruckus between two teenaged boys is nothing to get excited about. I'll take you to Sickbay if you're worried about your injuries. Dr. McCoy can fix you up in no time."

Clark jerked away from Harb's grip. "I don't want to see the doctor." He narrowed his eyes at Jack. "You two are in trouble for this, and don't think any stupid crewman can get you out of it." He turned and stomped out of the rec hall, followed by his brother and a wide-eyed Ronda Fortran.

Jack turned to Harb. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I let my temper get the best of me." He glanced at Jamie. "But . . ."

"I'll vouch for you," Harb said with a smile. "You were defending a lady." He winked at Jamie, who brushed a tear from her cheek and watched the exchange with wariness. Her thoughts were on Clark's earlier words.

The ones about Starfleet and being forced to leave the ship. _Can he really do that?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Harb. "Come on, Jamie. You'd best get yourself to bed. I'll see you to your quarters."

Although it was worded nicely, Jamie recognized an order when she heard one. "Aye, sir." She turned to Jack. "Good night, Jack. I'm sorry you got in trouble on account of me."

"It wasn't on account of you," Jack assured her. "Clark's been asking for a fist in the face since Starbase 12. I was happy to accommodate him."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Cadet's Log, Stardate 2267.15

_Tonight, I'm going to stay up until Daddy comes by to say good night. Even if it takes all night. I've got to talk to him. I'm scared of that nasty old Clark Thomas and his brother. They say . . . they say their father can make me leave the ship. Maybe he can't. But maybe he can. I don't know. I wish Daddy would come by. I wish he'd pick me up and hold me tight and tell me those horrible boys are lying. And that I never have to leave the _Enterprise._ I wish . . ._

Jamie slammed the tricorder shut and threw it down on her bunk. Then she burst into tears. She didn't want to record anything more tonight. She wanted her father, and she wanted him _right now! _She reached out and pulled K-7 into a crushing hug. The tribble purred.

"You've got to keep me awake, K-7. He's got to come by tonight. He's just got to."

Jamie scooted up against the headboard of her bunk. When she'd seen her father on the bridge this evening, she realized that any anger she felt had long since drained away. She had wanted to throw her arms around him. If the commissioner hadn't been there, that's exactly what she would have done.

Even in front of Mr. Spock and the entire bridge crew.

She turned on the reading light, tucked K-7 under her arm, and opened a book—a real book, not a library tape that fit into her viewer. She pulled up her covers and glanced at the chronometer: 2115 hours. Any minute she knew her father would stop by. It was well past his shift. Where could he be every evening? She blinked back a tear and forced herself to read the pages in front of her.

She yawned.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The doors to Jamie's quarters slid open with a quiet whoosh. Kirk glanced into the dimly lit room, surprised the light was still on. "Jamie?" he whispered, crossing over to her bunk.

He stopped, ashamed. She was sound asleep, leaning against the headboard, a tribble under one arm, an open book propped in her lap. The reading light shone directly into her face.

Kirk groaned. Once again, he had been delayed far into the evening with the distasteful business of trying to settle disputes and complaints among his passengers, and now he had arrived at Jamie's quarters too late to say good-night.

Gently, he removed K-7 from Jamie's tight grip and plopped the furry beast near the wall. He picked up the book, glanced at the title, and closed it. Pulling back the blankets, he slid Jamie under the covers and brushed her forehead with a kiss. "Good-night, honey," he whispered, switching off the light.

Jamie stirred and rolled over. A slip of paper fell from her hand. Kirk frowned and picked it up. Then he walked to the cabin doors. They opened. Light spilled onto the childish writing.

_I love you, Daddy. I'm sorry for being so much trouble. Please don't make me leave the _Enterprise.

The words tore at Kirk's heart. He was tempted to wake her, but Jamie usually slept soundly. It was difficult to rouse her during the middle of the night. It would have to wait until tomorrow.

Again.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

After lunch the next day, Jamie waited for the turbolift that would take her down to the xeno labs. Her plan to stay awake had failed. She'd awakened to find herself covered up, the light out, and her book put up. The note she'd written was gone. It meant he'd stopped by, but the knowledge didn't make her feel any better.

Suddenly, the 'lift opened. To Jamie's horror, the three teenagers stepped out. They crowded around her, as cocky and sure of themselves as ever.

"Hey, Captain's Kid," Clark greeted her. "Where are you off to?"

Jamie backed up against the bulkhead.

"Where's your guard dog?" Denn asked.

Jamie looked up into Denn's sneering face. "My what?"

"Jack Brainard," Clark said. "You don't go anywhere without him." He reached out a finger and prodded her in the chest. "We want to see the rest of the ship, and _you're_ going to show it to us."

Jamie shook her head. "No way." She tried to edge past the youths.

Clark reached out and yanked her back. "Not so fast. You're the captain's kid, and your old man probably gives you the run of the ship."

Jamie narrowed her eyes. This was not true, but would it do any good to say it out loud?

"Show us the bridge," Ronda demanded.

"The bridge is off limits," Jamie said. "You want to go up there, go ahead. But _I'm_ not going." She took a step away.

Clark clamped down on her arm. "I'm not done talking to you. If you can't show us the bridge, then you can show us something else instead." He grinned. "Like the hangar deck and the shuttlecraft."

Jamie's heart slammed against the inside of her chest, and her legs felt wobbly. She tried to unpeel Clark's digging fingers from around her arm, but they wouldn't budge.

"You can't make me," she said bravely. "And if you don't leave me alone, I'm going to call security."

"Go ahead." Clark let her go and pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "The minute you open your mouth, I'll make certain my father sends this message to Starfleet." He shoved the paper at Jamie. "I found it lying on the table in our quarters. My father wrote it. It's all about _you_. You're nothing more than a stowaway, and your father is guilty of hiding you aboard, just like a criminal."

With trembling hands, Jamie unfolded the note and read it. When she finished, she felt sick to her stomach with fear and worry.

Clark yanked the paper back and refolded it. "It's addressed to some bigwig named Admiral Komack. Ever heard of him? Anytime he wants, my father can give the word to Starfleet Command and"—he snapped his finger—"they'll kick you off this ship just like that."

"He c-can't do that," Jamie stammered.

"Wanna bet?" He brought his mouth close to her ear. "Now, Jamie Kirk, you're going to do exactly what I say. Got it?"

_Do I have a choice? I don't want to be kicked off the ship. _"What do you want to see?"

"The hanger deck. Can you get us in?"

"I don't know."

Clark gripped her arm and squeezed.

Jamie winced in pain. "I'll try. But _please_ don't do anything to get us in trouble."

"Sure, kid. As long as you keep your mouth shut about our business. That means you don't squeal to_ anyone_—not to your father, not to Jack Brainard. You clear on that?"

"Yes," Jamie whispered. _I wish I knew how to do the Vulcan nerve pinch. Pinch, pinch, pinch. Three bullies on the ground. _

Just then the turbolift whooshed open, and Jack strolled out. He stopped short when he saw Clark and the others. "What's going on here?" He turned to Jamie. "These guys bothering you?"

Jamie shrugged.

"Where have you been?" Jack demanded. "I've been waiting fifteen minutes."

"I'm going to show these guys the hangar deck. Want to come along?"

"How did they talk you into_ that_?" Jack asked.

"None of your business," Denn snapped.

Jack pulled Jamie away from the group. "Don't do it. They're nothing but trouble."

Jamie bit her lip. "I have to. Come with me, Jack. Please."

Jack didn't say anything. He glanced at Clark, then Denn, then Ronda. Then he looked at Jamie carefully and finally shrugged. "Okay, I'll come. I'm sure not going to let you go off with these slimes by yourself." He eyed the others. "I don't trust them."

"Shut up, Jack," Denn said. "Come or stay, but quit talking."

The Thomas boys and Ronda entered the turbolift with noisy enthusiasm. Jamie followed slowly, gave the lift directions, and slumped against the wall.

Jack joined them, clearly reluctant. "This is a really bad idea," he whispered into Jamie's ear.

"I know," Jamie whispered back. She clamped her mouth shut when Clark glared at her.

The lift deposited them near the hangar deck, and they tumbled out into the corridor. A relaxed guard leaned against the bulkhead near the door.

_A guard at the hanger deck?_ Jamie thought in surprise. _What's going on? _"What are you doing, Ensign Matthews?"

Matthews straightened up and gave Jamie's companions a wary look. "I'm guarding the hangar deck, per Commander Stoddard's orders: 'Guards to be posted at all sensitive areas of the ship until further notice.'"

Jamie frowned. "But _why_? There's no intruder alert. No Klingons around. I don't see—"

"Ask the captain," Matthews grunted, cutting her off.

"Okay, I will. But can I show these guys around while I'm here?"

"No indeed, Cadet," Matthews said. "Captain's been pretty tight about restricted areas lately."

"It's just the shuttle bay," Jamie said, wrinkling her eyebrows. "What's the big deal? I come here all the time."

Matthews nodded. "That's true." Then he looked at her companions and said, "_You_ may enter, Jamie, but your companions may not—unless the captain approves the request."

Jamie bit her lip. _So that's why Daddy has guards all over the ship. He's protecting the _Enterprise _from these troublemakers._ Her heart leaped. _Now I have Ensign Matthews to make the orders stick. I don't have to do what they say! _

Jamie started to smile.

Then she saw Clark's face, and his look frightened her more than anything she had ever seen. He put his hand in his pocket and crinkled the note. The message to Admiral Komack. Then he silently held Jamie's gaze until she ducked her head in defeat.

When Jamie looked up, she swallowed and gave Ensign Matthews a half-hearted grin. "Please, Ensign? I promise we'll only be a minute or two. They've never seen a shuttlecraft up close before."

Matthew looked torn. Jamie knew why. She and the ensign were good friends. She beat him regularly at chess. And Jamie was always willing to fetch him a snack when he was guard duty. Sometimes, she even stayed and kept him company.

Guarding a post could get long and lonely. "I dunno, Cadet."

"Please, Ensign? A favor? For all those times I brought you those chicken sandwiches and coffee?" She crooked a finger, and when Matthews bent down, she whispered in his ear, "Just a quick peek? I'll make sure we stick together. You can count on me."

"A couple of minutes, huh?" Matthews was clearly wavering.

Jamie ran her finger across her chest. "Cross my heart, sir. In and out."

Then she gulped. _If Daddy ever finds out about this, I am so dead!_ Another thought tumbled. _Call the captain_, she begged silently.

Matthews didn't. Instead, he gave in. "All right. For you. But you have exactly three minutes, so make it snappy, Cadet."

"Aye, sir."

The door slid open, Matthews stood aside, and the five young people paraded onto the hangar deck. A few maintenance techs were working on the _Galileo 8_, but other than that, the place was deserted. The remaining shuttles—_Columbus,_ _Newton,_ and _Boyle—_rested serenely in their positions, with the_ Columbus _in readiness stance.

We really appreciate this, Jamie," Clark said a minute later. "It's impressive."

Jamie beamed at the sincerity in the teen's voice. "I know. But you better hurry." Then she whispered to Jack, "Maybe they can be nice sometimes."

"They're taking advantage of you," Jack warned her. "And you sweet-talked that Starfleet guard like you knew what you were doing." He shook his head. "There is no way this can turn out well. Let's leave them behind and get out of here."

"What about a closer look _inside_ this shuttlecraft?" Denn suggested, pointing to the _Columbus._

"We've only got another minute," Jamie told him.

"Sure. No problem."

Jamie pushed the button that released the door, and it opened smoothly and invitingly. _Oohs_ and _aahs_ filled the eerie silence of the shuttlecraft as they found seats and admired the shuttle's interior. Even Jack sat down.

Clark took his place in the pilot's seat. "I flew one of these back on Starbase 5."

"Like fun you did." Jack snorted his contempt.

"It was a simulator and it was this exact model," Clark said. He traced his fingers over the controls. "I bet this one is just as easy to fly as the simulator."

A faint shout drifted through the open hatchway.

Jamie jumped up. "That's Ensign Matthews. It's time to go." She stuck her head out the doorway and yelled, "We're coming!"

"Really?" Clark took a deep breath and brought his finger down on the emergency button.

Instantly, the hatch slammed shut, and Jamie fell backwards. A claxon blared.

"Warning! Warning!" a computer voice bellowed from the speakers, "Emergency ignition now in progress. Launch is imminent. Clear hangar deck for zero atmosphere."

Through the shuttle's forward windows, Jamie watched in horror as technicians scattered for the airlocks. "Stop it, Clark! Stop it right now!"

Clark shoved her away. "Sit down, kid. We're going for a ride."

The great bay doors began to crack open, while Ronda shrieked and the alarms blared.

"Here we go," Clark announced.

"But we're in warp space," Jamie protested. "You can't launch a shuttle in warp space."

"I've been reading about how the safety overrides work on a starship. The _Enterprise_ should be dropping to sub-light right about . . . now!"

A huge shudder shook the entire ship, throwing the kids from their seats and onto the floor. The _Enterprise_ had been yanked from hyperspace with a wrenching screech that threatened to tear the bulkheads apart.

"Everybody on the bridge will be going crazy. They'll never notice our little ride. They won't have time to override the hangar door controls." Clark pushed the launch button; the _Columbus _streaked out of the hanger deck and into space.

Jamie fell into her seat in a trembling heap, horrified. There was no excuse for what had happened. She'd been tricked, and she was in this now as much as the others. Perhaps even more so, for she'd been the one who had talked the ensign into allowing them to pass into a restricted area. She cringed.

_Stupid! Now I'm a shuttlecraft thief!_

Jamie peeked at Jack, who was sitting in the seat beside her, eyes wide. "My dad's gonna kill us."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"_What_?" Captain Kirk yelled as the _Enterprise_ shuddered and came to a complete halt.

"I said the hanger doors are opening, and an unauthorized shuttlecraft is launching. It's the _Columbus._" Uhura punched a few buttons, and the view screen lit up. The _Columbus_ was dead center, speeding away as they watched.

The captain stared at the screen. "What in blue blazes is going on?"

Scotty's voice blared over the intercom. "Captain, what're doin' to m'poor bairns? They're rippin' themselves apart tryin' t'make the transition t'sub-light."

"I'm not doing anything, Scotty! There's been an unauthorized shuttle launch, and the safety overrides cut in. Do what you can with the damage parties. Kirk out."

"Captain, the ambassadors and other guests want to know what's going on," Uhura reported. "They're jamming all the channels." "Tell them anything you like, but clear that board and open a channel to the _Columbus._" There was murder in the captain's eyes. "I want to know who stole my shuttlecraft."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"This is Captain James Kirk. You will return the shuttlecraft _Columbus _to the_ Enterprise _immediately, or I will be forced to take action against you. Acknowledge, _Columbus_."

Jamie shrank in her seat. Her father sounded furious. "Answer him, Clark," she ordered in a tight voice.

Clark snorted. "I don't know why I should. I'm not finished with my tour. Besides, what can he do to us? Take action against us? I'd like to see him try."

"He could fire on us," Jamie said. "Chekov's good enough to pinpoint our engines and _poof! _We'd be dead in space. Or, he could—"

"Shut up!" Clark pulled the shuttle into a wide, sweeping turn. "Next on our tour, ladies and gentlemen. A starship. I want you to note the warp nacelles and sensor disk especially. They have been designed to—"

"Stow it, Clark." Jack approached him. "Just do what Captain Kirk told us and take us back."

"Please," Jamie begged. "We're in so much trouble."

Clark laughed. "Nobody does anything to a Federation high commissioner's kid."

"That's what _you_ think," Jamie said, blinking back tears. "We just stole a shuttlecraft and put the _Enterprise_ in danger. We're all going to find ourselves in the brig—you just wait and see."

"He has to catch us first. I'll return when I'm good and ready." Clark reached out and made another course adjustment.

Jamie clasped her shaking hands together and waited.

"Can't you do anything, Jamie?" Jack asked her.

"Don't worry, Jack. My dad's really good at this sort of thing. The _Columbus _won't stay stolen for long."

"Oh, sure," Clark mocked. "You know everything."

A sudden lurch sent the children to the floor. They sat up and looked at their pilot.

"What was that, Clark?" Denn demanded.

Clark tried to adjust his controls. "I don't know. I didn't do anything."

"We're going to crash!" Ronda shrieked.

Indeed, it looked as if the shuttlecraft was heading straight for the massive starship.

Clark, face pale, rounded on Jamie. "What's going on?"

Jamie swallowed. "It's a tractor beam. They're pulling us back."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The tractor beam set the _Columbus _onto the hangar deck as gently as a newborn baby. The deck pressurized, and a long line of red-shirted security guards strode in and lined up in front of the hatch, phasers drawn. Kirk had heard a brief, stuttered report from the guard, so he had a pretty good idea who was aboard. He intended to give those troublemakers a lesson they'd never forget.

His stomach churned at the thought of what could have happened. By the grace of God, no one had been caught when the hangar deck depressurized. A few scrapes and bruises, a couple of frightening moments when crewmen scrambled for safety, but all in all, they'd managed to avoid a catastrophe.

_If I don't count Scotty's nerves, _Kirk amended. The _Enterprise's _chief engineer was fit to be tied over the damage that had been inflicted on his precious ship.

Inside the _Columbus _the intercom crackled. "Unlock the door and come out." Kirk paused. "Now."

Clark peered through the viewport and turned pale. "Uh-oh." He backed away from the hatch.

All eyes turned toward Jamie.

"He's _your _father." Ronda gave her shove that sent her sprawling. "You go first."

"Aw, leave her alone," Jack said. But he didn't move from his seat.

"Go out and explain things," Ronda pleaded.

_Explain things_? _Explain what_?Jamie wanted to shriek. _That I was so scared of being kicked off the _Enterprise_ that I did whatever Clark told me to? _

But they couldn't stay in the shuttlecraft forever. And Jamie knew it would be the ultimate humility if the guards had to drag her out, screaming and kicking.

_Be brave! _she told herself. Then she took a deep breath and rose to her feet. "All right. I'll go." With her heart in her throat, she pushed the button to open the hatch.

Jack jumped up. "Wait. I'll go with you."

Together they stepped through the hatch, down the steps, and onto the hangar deck. Jamie walked the length of the red-shirted security guards, looked up into her father's furious face, and waited.

"Where are the others?"

Jamie pointed to the shuttle. "They're afraid to come out."

"They should be," Kirk muttered, but Jamie heard him. He nodded to his men. "Go drag the rest of them out."

A few minutes later, the entire group stood in a straight line. Ronda Fortran was sobbing. The two Thomas boys looked pale and uncertain for a change. Clark opened his mouth as if to say something, but the look on Kirk's face silenced him immediately. He stared at the domed ceiling, instead.

Kirk turned to his security chief. "Commander Stoddard, were you not ordered to post guards at all sensitive areas of the ship?"

Mark Stoddard came stiffly to attention. The look on his face revealed his anger at the botched security of his department. "I posted a guard at the hangar deck per your orders, sir. As far as I know, the orders are still in effect." He turned to his men. "Whose watch is this?"

Ensign Matthews stepped forward. "Mine, sir."

"Ensign Matthews." Kirk turned toward the security guard before Stoddard could reply. "You told me a few minutes ago _what_ happened. I didn't have time to learn anything else. Would you now care to explain _how _these five persons gained access to a restricted area?"

The guard, red-faced, snapped to attention in front of his captain. "I gave them access, sir."

Jamie waited for the ensign to tell the whole story—in front of everybody—about how she'd gotten them all past the guard.

But Matthews said nothing more.

_Poor Ensign Matthews!_ Shaking, Jamie stepped forward and tugged on her father's tunic. "It's m-my fault," she stammered. "I asked Ensign Matthews to let us pass—"

"Get back in line—_now_."

Jamie swallowed and stepped back in line.

Kirk turned back to the guard.

"I'm sorry, sir," Matthews said.

"You're sorry, sir?" Kirk stared at the man. "You let a nine-year-old talk you into abandoning your post. The _Enterprise _is almost torn apart at the seams. And . . . _you're sorry, sir_? You're relieved, Mister Matthews. Report to your quarters to await disciplinary action from your commanding officer. Dismissed!"

Ensign Matthews turned smartly and left the hangar deck.

Jamie cringed at the icy tone in her father's voice. Never had he sounded so angry. And it was all her fault. Her face grew hot with shame.

"I am calling a hearing, _for the record_, of the activities of the past hour," Kirk said in a tight voice. "Each offender will be brought to the briefing room, where he or she will be questioned and then returned to the holding facilities until 0800 tomorrow. In the morning, after reviewing the facts, I shall make the final judgment of the consequences of their actions.

"Until then, you will be taken to the brig, where you will remain until called for." He motioned to a security guard. "Take them away and lock them up." He glared at Jamie. "_All _of them."

Then he turned on his heel and stalked out of the hanger deck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Cadet's Log, Stardate 2267.16

_I'm in the brig. That's right. The B . . . R . . . I . . . G. It's horrible, especially with Ronda bawling her eyes out, and the boys silent and sulky. As for me—I'm too scared to cry. I think I'd rather be back on the _Degreth_, facing Commander Koloth's agonizer, than face my father. He is so angry! And why not? It's partly my fault that the _Enterprise _almost got wrecked_._ I haven't seen him for almost a week—haven't talked to him at all—and now here I am, in the worst trouble of my entire life._

"What _is _that thing?" Denn asked.

Jamie slammed the tri-corder shut. "None of your business."

Ronda wiped her eyes. "This is all_ your_ fault, Jamie."

"Oh, shut up," Jack barked. He looked at Clark. "We know whose fault it is."

"Yeah?" Clark stood and clenched his fists. "You keep your big mouth shut, you hear?"

"Knock it off in there," a guard growled, "or I'll put you in isolation." He stood at the shimmering force field, hands folded across his chest. "You'll get a chance to talk as much as you like when the captain sends for you."

"My father will never allow it," Clark said. "Neither will Ambassador Tronius."

Jack snorted his opinion of that and settled himself in a corner to wait. Jamie wandered over and slid down the bulkhead beside him.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"No. How 'bout you?"

Jack shrugged. "Could be better. I guess we got ourselves into this mess. I feel pretty stupid."

"I feel pretty scared."

"He's your _father_, Jamie. What's he gonna do—send you out an airlock?" Jack grinned and looked up. "I think he's going to keep us locked up in the brig until we get to Delphi. God knows we deserve it." He glared at Clark and Denn.

"No way," Denn burst out. "He can't do that."

"You just watch," Jack muttered.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Kirk sat in gloomy silence. The doors to the briefing room slid open. Mr. Spock entered, rounded the table, and took his seat next to his captain.

"I hate this stuff, Spock," Kirk said.

"I also find it distasteful. I have never before seen such a group of undisciplined young people. Will Ambassador Tronius be attending the inquiry sessions?"

"Probably. I can't throw him out if the parents want him along."

"It will make your job more difficult."

"I know." Kirk leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He wasn't ready to start. He had a great many things on his mind.

Spock chose that moment to voice one of them. "What about Jamie, Captain? Do you intend to include her in your disciplinary actions against the others?"

Kirk closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, he saw his first officer gazing at him intently. "She certainly appears to be in the middle of things." He sat up and clenched his fist. "She charmed Ensign Matthews into disobeying an order. I can't believe she did that!"

"This will be a learning experience for the ensign," Spock said. "And I do not believe Jamie took the others to the hangar deck willingly."

Kirk frowned. "Why do you say that? She knows better than to go anywhere _near_ them. She should have just said no."

"What seems clear to you or me could be difficult for Jamie to reason out. She is young, and in many respects naïve. Our guests are disreputable. I believe they put pressure on her to take them." He paused. "Jamie's youth should be taken into account during the proceedings."

Kirk cocked his head at his first officer. "Oh?"

"As Dr. McCoy would say"—he paused—"go easy on her, Jim."

Kirk's look turned thoughtful. "Noted." Then, "This is the second time you've jumped to her rescue, Spock. The other evening on the bridge—"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I was merely defusing a potentially damaging situation."

"I know. And thanks."

"As I reminded Jamie, thanks are not necessary. It was the only logical course of action."

Kirk nodded and cracked a smile. Then he reached out and punched the intercom button. "Bring in the first offender."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

It was more difficult than either Kirk or Spock anticipated. Ambassador Tronius made his unwelcome presence known by interjecting his threats whenever possible. Kirk did his best to ignore him. He stayed firm in spite of the commissioner's stubborn refusal to admit his boys might have erred in judgment. The man appeared totally blind with regard to his sons' faults.

Kirk was astounded at this blatant disregard of the evidence. And because their father so staunchly supported them, Clark and Denn refused to admit any guilt. The final straw was Commissioner Thomas's suggestion that the fault lay with the security guard, who showed an appalling lack of judgment by allowing the kids entrance in the first place.

Kirk knew Matthews held the major portion of the blame, but those troublemaking teens had nearly damaged his ship beyond repair! Had they no brains at all? He was still breathing fire when Jack Brainard was brought in, accompanied by his father, who looked angry. Kirk prepared himself for another onslaught from an outraged parent.

Surprisingly, Dr. Brainard spoke first, and Kirk's mouth dropped open at his words. "I salute you, Captain Kirk, for your handling of this affair. Jack deserves whatever he gets in this matter, and I hope he gets it good."

"He's here so we can determine what precipitated the situation in the first place," Kirk said. "I noticed you looked extremely angry when you first entered."

"You're darn tootin', Captain. I'm outraged at Jack's behavior. He knows better. 'Bad company corrupts good morals.' It was true when it was written, and it's true today. Jack had no business hanging around those troublemakers. He got himself into this mess, and he'll take whatever consequences you throw at him."

"I see," Kirk said with interest, eyeing Jack. The boy looked more than repentant already.

"And, Captain Kirk," Reese Brainard added, "Don't let up on those others. I've dealt with Tronius and his band on various occasions. I'll back you all the way to Starfleet if I have to." He smiled. "My word does count for something in the right circles."

"Thank you, Dr. Brainard. I appreciate your support."

Reece gave the captain a sincere smile, which went a long way in untangling the knot that had formed in Kirk's stomach during the last three inquiries.

The captain turned to a very quiet Jack and questioned him about the incident. Jack looked afraid, and rightly so, but he answered the questions with what seemed to Kirk the first honest answers he had received so far. It was a breath of fresh air to have a silent parent for a change, and the whole thing took less than five minutes.

"Thank you for your openness, Jack," Kirk said.

"Will I end up at a rehab facility for breaking those laws you were talking about?"

Kirk shook his head. "My motive here is to prevent any further disasters before we reach Delphi." He stood up and shook Reese Brainard's hand. "I'll let you know in the morning what this will mean for you and your son."

"Whatever you decide, Captain."

"Please don't be too hard on Jamie, Captain," Jack said suddenly. "I don't know how they did it, but I'm sure they set her up. She's really scared about this inquiry."

Kirk nodded. "She _should_ be scared."

Jack's face fell.

"Jack, that's what I've been trying to tell you," Dr. Brainard said. "If you saw something strange going on, why didn't you get yourself and Jamie out of there? I've told you to have nothing to do with them."

Jack turned to his father. "She said she was going, and she wanted me to come along."

"Why didn't you just pick her up and carry her away from . . .?" He waved his words away. "I'm sorry. Hindsight is always 20/20, isn't it?" He smiled sheepishly at the captain then turned to his son. "Come on, Jack."

"Jack," Kirk said in farewell, "I'm glad Jamie's got such a staunch defender."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Jamie swallowed, took a deep breath, and entered the briefing room. After a week of not seeing her father, she was finally going to get the chance to talk with him. But it wasn't quite the way she had imagined it. Mr. Spock was sitting beside him.

Jamie was frightened at the look on her father's face. She may be the captain's daughter, but woe to anyone—even Jamie Kirk—should she be responsible for damaging the _Enterprise_. She didn't know what he would do to her for that.

"Cadet Kirk."

Jamie jumped to attention. "Captain."

Kirk folded his hands and rested them on the table. "Jack Brainard, the self-appointed defender of the helpless, insists you are an innocent party to this disaster. Is that true?"

"If he means I didn't know Clark was going to steal the _Columbus_, it's true."

"But Clark could not have stolen a shuttlecraft without going onto the hangar deck to do it. Isn't that right?"

Jamie nodded miserably. She knew what she was guilty of.

Kirk let out a deep breath and leaned back. "I hardly know what to say, Jamie. To think you would put the _Enterprise_ in danger with no thought to your crew mates, well . . ."

Jamie said nothing. Her throat was too tight too speak. Her stomach churned.

"If you have an explanation, I'll listen."

Jamie felt herself pale. The one thing she _couldn't_ do was explain why she took Clark and the others to the hangar deck. Oh, she wanted to—more than anything. It would feel so good to tell

Daddy about how they were forcing her to do things she didn't want to do. But she _couldn't_. The image of the communiqué to Starfleet flashed through her head.

Jamie's heart started beating faster at the fix she was in. If she didn't talk to her father, she'd be in trouble. If she _did_ explain things to him, she'd be in trouble with the commissioner's snotty son. She flicked a glance at Mr. Spock, who was watching her closely.

"Jamie?"

She pulled her gaze back to her father.

"I'm waiting."

Jamie swallowed. "No explanation, sir."

Kirk sighed. "All right, then. As a member of the_ Enterprise_ crew, what is your first priority?"

"The safety of the crew and the ship," Jamie recited. "And to obey orders."

"Did you obey orders when you took our guests into a restricted area?"

"No, sir."

"Did you interfere with one of my crewmen in the carrying out of _his_ orders?"

"I . . ." She couldn't go on.

"Answer the question."

Jamie felt the tears ready to spill. She couldn't cry! Not in front of Mr. Spock. She blinked and whispered, "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir." She stared at the floor in shame.

"Why, Jamie?" Kirk asked softly. "Why did you do it? It makes no sense."

The unexpected gentleness of the question took Jamie by surprise. She raised her head. The anger in her father's face had been replaced by a sincere desire to know what was going on. He crooked a finger at her, beckoning her forward.

"There's something going on that you're not telling me," he said when she stood just across the table from him. "You didn't want to take those kids to the hangar deck."

Jamie shook her head, blinking furiously.

"Yet you disobeyed orders, got Matthews into trouble, were party to the stealing of a shuttlecraft, and thus a party to the damage to the _Enterprise_, and you can't tell me why?"

Jamie said nothing. Instead, she glanced at Mr. Spock.

"I have an errand on the bridge, Captain," Spock said suddenly. "If you will excuse me?" He rose and left the room.

At Mr. Spock's departure, Jamie dissolved into tears.

Kirk rose from his chair and drew Jamie around the table and onto his lap. For a few minutes, he just hugged her and let her cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Jamie whispered between sobs. "Please don't make me leave the _Enterprise. _Please don't let Commissioner Thomas send his communiqué."

"What are you talking about?" Kirk pushed the unruly mass of golden waves away from her forehead and lifted her chin. "What communiqué?"

In halting words, Jamie poured out the story of the past few days. She told her father what Clark had shown her—the communiqué to Starfleet. She told him about his threats and how he forced her to take him and his friends to the shuttle bay.

"I didn't want to," she sobbed. "I wanted to run away. But I couldn't. He said his father could make me leave _Enterprise. _I was so scared. I don't want to leave."

Kirk wrapped his arms around Jamie and pulled her close. "You should have told me right away."

"I've been trying to talk to you, but you're always busy," Jamie said. "I can't go to the bridge, and you never eat supper with me anymore or say good night, or . . ." She started crying again. "I was scared."

"I'm so sorry," Kirk said. "I should have worked harder to get away from my duties. I had no idea those kids were scaring you like that. But don't be afraid. Clark Thomas is nothing more than a bully. You don't have to do anything he says. Like you pointed out a week ago—he's not the captain of this ship. I am. Neither Clark nor his father has the authority to make you leave. I promise they don't. I want you to stop worrying about Clark Thomas and his threats, okay?"

Jamie didn't answer. She wanted to believe him, but Clark had sounded so sure.

"Jamie?"

She looked up. Her father was smiling.

"No more worrying about silly things like leaving the _Enterprise_."

Jamie nodded. "But—"

"No buts, Jamie. You're staying aboard. I promise. And I intend to make sure Clark and his friends stay away from you. For good."

"How?"

"You'll see in the morning," Kirk said with a smile. "They won't be bothering you again. I promise. I have a little surprise in store for them. And the next time you feel afraid, you come right up to the bridge. Okay?"

Jamie rubbed the tears from her eyes and nodded. "Yes, _sir_." Then she closed her eyes. "Please let me stay with you for a while."

"We'll stay here as long as you like."

Jamie let out a long, deep sigh and snuggled close.

James Kirk could scarcely believe the story those teenagers had fed his little girl. This _abuse _crossed every line of decency he could think of. The father in him wanted to storm into the VIP quarters and demand Commissioner Thomas face the facts about his two juvenile delinquents.

But the starship captain inside knew it would accomplish nothing. It would only alienate the man further, irritate the ambassadors, and complicate what remained of this ill-begotten journey to Delphi. The _Enterprise's _unwelcome guests clearly refused to consider anything malicious about their children.

He sat quietly, grateful for the only few minutes of silence he'd had in well over a week—and held Jamie against his chest. He wondered how long he could stay hidden in the briefing room before the intercom whistled its shrill call. _Another ten minutes?_

Twenty minutes passed, and he realized his first officer must be taking care of ship's business. One cool, emotionless look from the Vulcan, and even Ambassador Tronius would think twice about disturbing the captain. He smiled. Mr. Spock could be a powerful ally.

Jamie's breathing grew soft and regular. Surprised, he looked down. She was asleep. He glanced at the chronometer. Another ten minutes had passed. It was getting late.

Kirk sighed. He could hardly put her back in the brig. After hearing Jamie's story, he knew she truly had no choice. She had been the victim of the cruelest form of blackmail, and it explained so many things.

He made a decision. Leaning across the table, he reached out and punched the intercom. "Security. This is the captain."

"Lieutenant Rosen here, sir."

"I'd like our guests to have their own rooms down there tonight. Understood?"

"Isolation, sir?"

"Exactly."

"Aye, sir. I'll see to it right away."

"Excellent. Kirk out." He gave Jamie a gentle shake. "Wake up, Cadet."

Her eyes flew open.

"It's suppertime. What would you say if you and I had dinner together tonight?"

Jamie nodded sleepily. "That would be great. The galley or the officers' mess?"

"Neither. The brig."

"The brig? I don't want to go back to the brig."

"I know. But I won't leave you there alone." He paused. "I'm sorry, Jamie, but I don't have much choice about the brig. After all, you _did_ disobey orders—grossly, I'm afraid. Everybody connected with that affair is due for a night in detention."

He smiled. "But I don't think there's a quieter spot on the entire ship where we could spend the evening together and make up for that lost shore leave on Starbase 23. I'll have Mr. Spock see to any ship duties, and I'll have the quartermaster put another cot in the cell, along with your choice of games. What do you think about that?"

Jamie threw her arms around her father and hugged him tight. "I think that would be just fine," she said. Then she giggled. "And don't forget to bring me K-7."

"Oh, right. The tribble," Kirk agreed with a grimace. _A tribble. Wonderful. What a fun night this will be. _

He remembered how much he hated tribbles when, around midnight, the furry ball of fluff settled down near his neck and trilled in his ear for the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Cadet's Log, Stardate 2267.28

_The last couple of weeks haven't been too bad. I spend every day down in the xeno-labs with Dr. McCoy and Jack. It's not my first choice, but it's better than what happened to the Slimes, as Jack likes to call the two Thomas boys and that snippety Ronda Fortran. _

_After spending the night in the brig, all of us got called into the briefing room to find out what would happen to us for stealing the _Columbus. _I got assigned tons of schoolwork and can't go anywhere without Dr. McCoy. He volunteered to watch me, since Daddy doesn't have time. Jack got banned to the xeno-labs, and his dad has to watch him. And the Slimes? I know it's not funny, but they each ended up with their own personal security guard. No fun for the guards, I bet. But at least the Slimes are behaving—for now._

_When the captain announced his decision, I thought Ambassador Tronius was going to explode. Commissioner Thomas said some nasty things about the security aboard the _Enterprise_, and that it really wasn't Clark and Denn's fault. It was Ensign Matthews' fault for letting us onto the hangar deck. I suppose that's true, but Daddy didn't look too happy. He looked like he wanted to toss the commissioner into the brig, and I say good idea._

Jamie closed the tricorder and leaned against the headboard of her bed. Although staying in the xeno-labs was better than being confined to quarters, she felt the pinch of restriction. No longer did she have the run of the ship. If she wanted to go to the Rec hall, she had to wait until the doctor went—which wasn't often these days. He was perfectly content hanging out in the labs. She hadn't seen the bridge for two weeks.

_In fact, _she decided sourly_, I haven't seen much of anything for two weeks. _

Jamie sighed. The worst thing about being on restriction was the little or no time she spent with her father. He was still busy trying to juggle the responsibilities of running the ship with catering to the ambassador's party, and Jamie knew his patience was wearing thin . . .

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

_One more week! _Kirk couldn't help but crack a small smile at the thought. He was counting the days until he dumped his passengers off on Delphi and warped out of orbit.

"Captain," Uhura announced from her station.

Kirk twisted around in his chair, the troublesome passengers forgotten for the moment. "Yes?"

"Message coming in from Admiral Komack. It's a recorded message. No reply expected." She pushed a button with one long, dark finger, and the voice of the admiral came over the speaker:

_To: Kirk, Captain James T. Commanding NCC 1701 __USS Enterprise._

_After delivering the diplomatic and science teams to planet Delphi II, you will remain in orbit until the arrival of science vessel __Grissom__, due to arrive Stardate 2267.22 with additional state-of-the-art laboratory equipment for use by R. Brainard's team. Until then, __Enterprise's__ lab facilities will be at the disposal of the team. It would expedite matters if toxin could be isolated before __Grissom's__ arrival. Cooperate in all matters relating to the mission. _

_Admiral Brett Komack, Starfleet Command_

"Well, that's just great," Kirk said with a scowl. "Why didn't Starfleet transport the entire team aboard Grissom to begin with? It would have saved us all a headache."

"I think you know why." McCoy leaned over his captain's chair. "Komack knew exactly what he was doing. A science-vessel commander is no match for Tronius and his band. That sly admiral wanted you to transport the teams because he knew they'd make it to Delphi in one piece, and on time."

Kirk whirled around to face his friend. "Well, we almost didn't make it, remember?"

"Ah, but to an admiral 'almost' doesn't count."

Kirk frowned. "What are you doing up here, Bones? And where's your charge?"

"I left her with Reese and Jack and eight pages of schoolwork. They're all getting along famously. Jamie's almost forgotten she has a father. I think Reese would like to adopt her."

"Your point?"

McCoy stood up. "You need to take a couple of days off and go to the gym. Relax, read, work out. Play with your kid. Do something besides standing your watch sixteen hours a day." He consulted his chronometer. "It's way past your shift. Where's your relief?"

"I sent him for coffee. I'm not going anywhere until those _people_ are off my ship. The minute my back is turned, a problem comes up. It's only a few more days."

"Maybe," McCoy conceded, "But just because they're down on the planet doesn't mean they're out of communications range. Mark my words, Jim. Until the _Enterprise_ warps out of orbit, we'll be at their beck and call. You can't stand your watch around the clock."

"When they're off my ship, then I can relax. Until then, I stay here."

"Suit yourself. But you're dangerously close to becoming an entry in my medical log."

"I read you, Doctor. Now get off my bridge and tend to your own business."

"You _are_ my business, Jim. Just remember that."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Have you heard the news, Jamie?" Jack burst into the lab a few days later. A grin nearly split his face. "We're here! We're orbiting Delphi. Now we can finally get to work." Without waiting for a reply, he crossed to a small view screen and flipped it on.

Delphi II hovered in the center of the screen, a greenish-blue orb of lushness. It looked like a warm world, shrouded in white, puffy clouds. Patches of land and a few bright blue seas peeked through the cloud layer. It looked good. It looked inviting. It looked like a perfect addition to the collection of planets known as the Federation of Planets.

Jamie reached out and laid her hand over the image. "Do you suppose we'll get to beam down?"

"Of course. How else will we get to see the Scallas?" He smiled wider. "I wish we could have been 'flies on the wall' during the briefing this morning. My dad told me all about it, but I still can't believe it. Ambassador Tronius greeted the Delphians all sweetly and set out to charm them. It's like the old sourpuss turned into Mr. Nice Guy in two seconds flat."

Jack laughed. "The Delphians were impressed—or at least that's what my dad said. They've made arrangements with some tribal people who live out in the desert regions to help us gather up as many Scallas as we want."

Jamie made a face.

Jack grinned. "I can't wait to see a real, live Scalla."

"_I_ can wait," Jamie said. "They sound terrible."

"Nonsense," Jack said. "They hold the cure to _expi. _As ugly and nasty as the bugs are, you gotta love 'em for what they might help us accomplish."

"Oh, no, I don't," Jamie insisted.

During the past few weeks she'd heard more than enough about Jack's new favorite creature. The closer they got to Delphi, the more Jack gave Jamie a mental picture of the scorpion-like dragonfly: longer than a grown man's hand, with an elongated black body, a double pair of whirling, transparent wings; two claws to grab its prey, and a curled tail that carried a deadly sting and enough venom, Jack hoped, to prove a cure for the deadly epidemic.

"Do people really die if they get stung by a Scalla?" Jamie asked. She turned away from the view screen and hiked herself up on a lab stool. Picking up a stylus, she scribbled the answers to a few math problems then let it fall to the table. She didn't feel like doing any schoolwork. The thought of Scallas made her sick.

Jack grabbed a stool and joined her. "If they get you to a life center in time and hook you up to support, you live . . . maybe." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Isn't it amazing? The same poison that kills you one way might be a cure another way. And those Delphians! They think we're crazy, offering to buy their most dreaded insect. But they'll take the money, I bet, and hope we don't kill ourselves in the process of milking out the venom."

Jamie didn't smile at her friend's attempt to joke about the Scallas. She didn't like the idea of those bugs beaming up to the ship—no matter howconfined Jack said they'd be in the small, transparent cubes. She agreed with her father: it was best to drop the passengers off and warp out of orbit as quick as they could.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"When can we expect _Grissom _to arrive and relieve us, Admiral?" Kirk asked wearily. He was sick and tired of playing nursemaid to Ambassador Tronius and his diplomatic team, catering to their exhaustive list of demands, and being on call twenty-four hours a day. The extra week in orbit around Delphi II should have been enjoyable, a time for a cautious shore leave, or at least some downtime aboard ship.

But it had not materialized. McCoy's gloomy prediction of having to dance attendance on their former passengers had proven true.

Admiral Komack smiled grimly from the monitor in Kirk's office. "She's scheduled to enter the Delphian system in the next three or four days. Try to be patient a little longer, Captain. I know it's been a distasteful assignment for you. I apologize for pulling you from your R&R on Starbase 23, but I'm sure it's become apparent why Starfleet chose you and your crew."

Kirk let out a breath. "I appreciate that, sir, but I'm afraid the ambassadors and Commissioner Thomas do not share your confidence in me or my crew. Their reports will be interesting reading, as you will soon discover."

"Captain Kirk, you are the first commander who has managed to reach the ambassador's destination on time and in one piece." He laughed at Kirk's expression. "I'm serious. The diplomatic vessels usually used for such missions are wholly inadequate. We knew for such an important venture we had to have a starship. Although Ty Rivers was patrolling this sector, I couldn't ask him. He'd had a run-in with Tronius a year ago. But I knew the ambassador wouldn't intimidate _you_, Jim, and I was right. Well done."

"I'll pass the commendation on to my crew," Kirk replied.

"Hang in there for a couple more days, and you'll be relieved."

"I'm looking forward to it, Admiral. _Enterprise_ out." Kirk flipped off the communications switch in his office and let out a relieved breath.

The last week had been a whirlwind of activity, both aboard ship and on the surface of Delphi. The ambassador, in his usual direct manner, insisted that every interested Delphian from the government be allowed the privilege of touring the _Enterprise._

The scientists were also beaming back and forth, totally absorbed with the toxin studies of the Scalla insect—which had been gathered in great quantities. The Delphians were pleased to collect them, and the Reece Brainard's team went through them rather quickly.

It took large amounts of Scallas to obtain enough toxin to experiment with, but the desert wanderers of Delphi showed themselves to be expert Scalla hunters. The Scallas were gathered and stored in the small collection containers provided by the Federation, then kept together in a secure facility until the _Enterprise_ labs called for them. The Scallas were then transported up to the ship with a minimum of trouble, squeezed of their venom, and destroyed.

Kirk had heard reports that Dr. Brainard was cautiously optimistic about the results of some of the early tests with the Scalla toxin. However, the small supply of _expicoccus_ aboard ship was running low. Kirk knew the scientist was impatient for the arrival of_ Grissom._ She carried a considerable supply of the bacteria for research purposes, along with a number of sick _expi _patients.

The whistle of the intercom broke rudely into the captain's thoughts. "Kirk here."

"A communication from Delphi, sir." Uhura did not look happy.

"Who is it?"

"Who else?"

Kirk grimaced. "Pipe it down here, Lieutenant."

The unwelcome faces of Ambassador Tronius and Commissioner Thomas filled the tiny screen.

Commissioner Thomas got right to the point. "Is it true the science team needs people to help with this fascinating study of the insect?"

Kirk hesitated. "You'd have to check with Dr. Brainard about that, sir."

"I've got three more volunteers for him."

The captain felt his stomach lurch.

"Clark and Denn are anxious to be a part of the bug research," Thomas continued. "They saw a model of the Scalla and have been on me ever since to help out. They're driving my wife to distraction, wanting to be in the thick of things. And you know my boys, Kirk. They generally get what they want."

Kirk said nothing; his stomach continued to churn.

"They want to see one of those Scallas up close." Thomas cracked a rare smile. "So, what do you say? You'll give the word to ol' Doc Brainard about my boys helping, won't you?"

"Commissioner, these are dangerous creatures. I think you're wiser to—"

"I want my boys and the Fortran girl to be part of this. It'll be an education. When can you make arrangements to beam them aboard?"

Kirk decided he'd be court martialed before he allowed those troublemakers anywhere near the Scallas aboard his ship. "I'm sorry, sir, but that will be impossible."

Tronius thrust his face in front of the commissioner's. "Are you denying these young people access to your ship?"

"I am."

Tronius's face turned red. "You are most uncooperative, Kirk. You leave me no choice but to file another report with your superiors."

"File away, Ambassador," Kirk snapped.

"The young people _will _be involved." Thomas insisted. "I will make arrangements with the Delphian Science Commission at the ground site."

"That, of course, is your privilege," Kirk said. "But I warn you. This is not a school field trip. Extreme caution is—"

The transmission was cut off.

Kirk hoped and prayed those three young snots would, for once, use the brains God gave them and stay out of everyone's way. There was one consolation, however. If and when disaster struck, at least the _Enterprise _would be spared.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"I think this is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." Jamie put both hands up to her face and peeked between her fingers to watch Jack milk the Scalla of its venom. The long, thick tail of the creature plunged again and again through the rubberized cover and into a glass container. It released a few drops of yellow fluid with each attack. The insect was securely held in the robot fingers that had brought it from the storage room into the lab.

As soon as the venom was emptied from the Scalla, the robot fingers crushed the insect and disposed of it then returned to the sealed room to collect another. This way, no human came into contact with the live creatures at any time. This was also the only reason Jack was allowed to assist in the procedure, and why Jamie could watch.

Jack touched the controls, guiding a delicate electrode behind the transparent aluminum window. The Scalla went berserk and tried to sting over and over again. Jack smiled as he watched the fluid slowly fill the beaker.

"You're crazy," Jamie told her friend.

Jack laughed and held out the controller. "You want to milk it?"

Jamie looked around at the five other lab techs busily repeating the process she'd just watched. "No thanks. I'll just watch. And I'm not going to watch much longer. It's making me sick."

A friendly laugh brought Jack and Jamie around. Dr. McCoy and Dr. Brainard stood off to one side, watching the exchange.

"My sentiments exactly, Jamie," Reese Brainard agreed. "But you have to admit that if the venom is the cure for _expi_, it's worth putting up with the creatures."

"Maybe."

"You have no idea how important that ugly creature is," McCoy said. "You've never had _expi_, nor seen anyone with it. I'd be willing to take a chance on milking the Scalla by hand to get results. In fact, I'd take the risk of getting stung to further this research."

"_I _wouldn't."

McCoy ruffled her hair. "That's because you're a little girl and not a doctor."

"We're here to tell you the collection center has another shipment ready," Reece said. "McCoy and I are beaming down. Would you two like to come along?"

"That would be great," Jack replied and turned off the robot arm. "How about you, Jamie?"

"Are you _sure_ the Scallas are in their little cubes?"

"Positive." McCoy grinned at her concern.

"Well, all right. I'd like to see the planet," Jamie agreed.

"Great! Let's go!" Jack shouted.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jamie blinked when the bright, hot sun of Delphi struck her eyes. The air was stifling, the sky a dark blue in color. High, rugged basalt cliffs dominated the landscape to the north and south, evidence of a violent past.

A few small, stagnant lakes struggled to maintain their moisture in the canyons between the cliffs. The trees along the lakes' shores were dark brown, almost black; the leaves gray and plentiful. The rest of the landscape was dotted with silver-green sagebrush.

Jamie took a breath and glanced around for some shade. A colorful, fleeting shape circled her head. She dodged and fled for safety at Dr. McCoy's side. "What's that?"

The creature circled one more time and flew off across the canyon, headed for the lake.

McCoy laughed. "Just the equivalent of a Terran dragonfly, Jamie."

"Not a Scalla?"

"I promise."

Jack pointed toward the cliffs. "Take a look at those rock formations."

Jamie shaded her eyes and followed Jack's pointing hand. "It's sure hot."

"It's been like this all week," Reece said. "You get used to it." He raised a hand. "Hey, Jordan! Mitchell! Hello!" They wandered over to a small collection station set up under a grove of sorry-looking gray trees. It consisted of a grouping of tents and prefabricated domes, crates and tables, and a wealth of communications and scientific equipment.

Two figures rose to greet Reese and his party.

"Where is everybody?" Reese asked.

"The Delphians are out driving a group of Scallas this way. It's a sight to behold, I tell you."

"Any danger?" McCoy wanted to know.

"Not from where we'll be." He pointed to one of the tents.

"Where are the rest of _our_ people?" Reece asked.

"With the Delphians."

"_What_?"

"The Delphians assured them there'd be no danger. Not one Scalla has gotten through them yet."

"I don't like the idea, Jordan. It's too risky."

"I guess you can tell 'em when they return."

"Hey, Dad, can I go with them next time?" Jack asked.

Reece fixed a firm look on his son and shook his head.

Jack sighed his disappointment.

"Where's the shipment ready for transport?" McCoy asked.

"In there." Jordan pointed to a cubical building, also temporary.

"May I go check it out, Dad?" Jack asked.

"Any problem with that, Jordan?"

"No. It's secure."

"All right, Jack," Reese agreed. "But I want you back here and in the tent when they return with the Scallas."

"It'll be about fifteen minutes," Mitchell said.

"Great." Jack turned to Jamie. "Coming, Jamie?"

Jamie shook her head. "I've already seen Scallas in transparent containers, up on the ship. I'll stay with Dr. McCoy."

"There are a lot of interesting insects around here besides Scallas," Reese told her. He offered his hand. "Come with me, and I'll show you the equivalent of a Terran butterfly."

Jamie smiled and took Reece's hand.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Jack threw open the door to the storage room and gasped.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Science himself." The grating voice of Clark Thomas startled Jack into slamming the door shut.

"What are you doing here?" Jack demanded. He glanced at the neatly stacked rows of Scallas, all nicely secured in their clear plastic cubes.

"Oh, don't worry. We haven't touched anything," Denn said. "Yet."

"Who let you in here?"

"The Delphian Science Commission," Clark said. "Our father arranged it when Captain Kirk wouldn't let us aboard his precious ship to see the Scallas." He sauntered over to a Scalla and knocked on its container. "What's so scary about these bugs?"

"Leave them alone," Jack ordered. "You'll agitate them, and they'll waste their venom inside the containers. Then it'll be contaminated."

"My, don't we know a lot." Ronda joined her companions near the cubes.

Denn picked up a cube and held it close to his face. "This one sure looks mad. Look at it buzz!"

The Scalla was flying madly around its cube, trying to sting the clear plastic walls. The yellow fluid flowed down the inside walls in a disgusting stream.

Jack felt helpless to stop the teenagers. He pointed at Denn. "You'd better put that Scalla down, Denn Thomas, and show a little respect. They are very dangerous creatures."

"The Delphian Science Commission approved our visit," Ronda said, flipping her long hair behind her shoulder.

"We're all leaving," Jack said. "Right now."

Clark laughed. "I don't think so, Jackie-boy."

Jack turned to leave. "Fine. I'm getting my father."

"Oh, no you don't!" Clark flung out an arm to grab Jack. His arm swiped across his brother and knocked the cube from his hand.

"Yikes!" Denn yelped.

The cube clunked to the hard floor. Then the latch sprang open with a sharp _click_, and a horrible, terrifying sound began to emanate from the container.

"Freeze!"

At the tone of Jack's voice, the others instantly obeyed.

"Is it loose?" Ronda whispered. She no longer sounded like the snobbish teenaged girl of two minutes ago.

All eyes focused on Jack, who stood with his back to the row of Scallas and his face toward the door. On the floor in front of them, a Scalla emerged from its protective cube.

"Yes," Jack whispered. "Don't move a muscle. Don't even blink. The smallest motion will set the creature right at you, and it doesn't miss."

"For how long?"

"Until the Scalla calms down. Maybe five minutes, maybe ten. It'll try to find a cool spot, probably a dark corner. When that happens, we might have a chance to get out of here alive. Ronda, you're closest to the door. When the Scalla rests, you can probably sneak out and find someone to recapture it."

He stopped talking as the insect began its slow, methodical search for its attacker.

The troublemakers looked like frightened children. Jack watched sweat glisten on Clark's forehead. He hoped the boy had sense enough to let it drip. Ronda's eyes grew huge as the Scalla came straight for her. It turned and missed her head by a mere centimeter.

Jack was scared. His knowledge of the Scalla and its habits made his terror worse than the others. He closed his eyes and held his breath as the Scalla landed on his shoe and nosed around, looking for some kind of prey to dart away so it could pursue and destroy.

Two minutes ticked by.

Then a voice shattered the ominous silence. "Jack, the Delphians should be here any time. You don't want to miss it. Hurry up!"

No one dared raise a voice to answer.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Jack!" Reese shouted toward the shed one more time. "Hurry up, son!" He turned to McCoy and Jamie. "He's going to miss it. What could be so interesting in a storage shed full of Scallas?"

"I'll get him, Dr. Brainard," Jamie offered. She put down the container she'd been examining. It held a beautiful, multicolored butterfly the size of her hand.

"Tell him to hurry."

Jamie nodded and started for the shed at a jog.

"Jack!" she yelled, slamming through the door, "you're going to miss it."

Suddenly, a large, dark figure knocked Jamie to the ground. She yelped in surprise.

"Be still," Jack hissed.

Tears sprang to Jamie's eyes. She'd been yelled at, attacked, and hurled to the dirty floor in the two seconds since she'd entered the shed. Her breath had been knocked out of her, and her head hurt. Jack's large, heavy body was smashing her against the dirty floor.

She tried to push Jack away. "Let me up!"

"Shut up," Jack said. "Trust me."

"No! Let me—" A sudden, agonizing pain like a red-hot poker stabbed her in the arm, just above her elbow.

She screamed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When Jack heard Jamie's terrified scream, he kept his wits. Only quick action would save his friend now. He felt a surge of revulsion as he reached for the Scalla driving its stinger into Jamie's arm. He had to pull it off, no matter the risk to himself or the others.

He clenched his jaw and grasped the creature around the soft part of its body. Then he yanked. The Scalla went crazy. Venom sprayed in all directions. Ignoring his churning stomach, Jack held tightly to the writhing, buzzing Scalla and tore it in half. Dark, thick blood oozed over his hands.

Right then he knew he was going to be sick. He tossed aside both halves of the Scalla and collapsed to the ground, where he quickly lost the contents of his stomach. He took a deep breath, brushed a sleeve across his face, and turned to Jamie. She was curled up on her side, howling in pain.

Jack stumbled over to his friend and put his arms around her. "It's okay, Jamie. I killed it."

Jamie kept sobbing. "Was it a S-scalla?"

"Yes," Jack whispered in horror.

"It hurts. Make it s-stop, Jack. Please!"

Jack pulled her close. Jamie's arm was swelling up, and she was shaking. He couldn't believe how fast the venom was having its effect.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Jack's head snapped up at the words. It was Denn. He was shivering and chewing on his lip. "Don't just stand there, you fools," Jack ordered. "Go get help."

Before the teenagers could move, the door crashed open. Reece and McCoy hurried inside. "What's going on here?" McCoy demanded.

"Jamie got stung," Ronda burst out. She pointed a shaky finger at the crumpled figures on the ground. Then she ran from the building.

McCoy fell to the floor beside Jack and Jamie. His face was ashen.

"The Scalla g-got loose," Jack stammered. "Jamie burst in here, and the thing went for her. I tried to stop it. I tried. B-but it was too late."

McCoy swore and tore the sleeve from Jamie's tunic. He ran his portable scanner over the ugly, red swelling on her arm.

Jamie pushed McCoy away. "It burns, it burns," she sobbed. Jack couldn't hold her still.

McCoy picked Jamie up and rose to his feet. "I'm taking her to the ship," he told the others.

A Delphian burst into the shed, surveyed the scene, saw the dead Scalla, and said, "You've got fifteen minutes to get to a life center. Maybe less. We're about that far from the city if you hurry."

"I'm taking her to the _Enterprise,_" McCoy said.

The Delphian man nodded. "Do it quickly. After the shaking comes respiratory failure and unconsciousness. Organs just start shutting down."

Jamie began to gasp. McCoy reached into his medical pouch and pulled out a small dose of tri-ox compound. He adjusted the hypo-spray and injected it into Jamie's shoulder, then flipped open his communicator with a practiced wrist. "_Enterprise_, this is McCoy. Medical emergency. I want a full life support team in the transporter room when I beam up."

"Acknowledged, Doctor," Uhura replied.

Then Kirk's voice cut in. "What's going on, Bones?"

McCoy ignored the question. "Three to beam up at these coordinates—stat." He slammed the communicator shut as the twinkling lights of the _Enterprise's _transporter took them away.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

A beehive of activity greeted the doctor and Reece Brainard as they materialized aboard ship. Kirk raced through the door. "You sounded near panic. What's—" He broke off at the sight of Jamie, unconscious in the doctor's arms. "_What happened_?"

McCoy left the transporter platform and brushed by his captain. "You're in my way, Jim." He laid Jamie on the patient cart and checked her vital signs again. They were diminishing. "Coridadone," he barked at a med-tech. "Two cc's."

Kirk gasped. Coridadone was a powerful stimulate—a dangerous one.

"Don't do this to me, Jamie," McCoy pleaded over the gentle hiss of the hypo spray. "Come on. Stay with me."

The coridadone had its effect. Jamie opened her eyes. She looked confused. "Daddy?"

Kirk grasped her hand and squeezed it. "I'm right here, honey."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to get stung. Please don't be mad." Then her eyes rolled back in her head, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Kirk glanced up into the ashen face of his friend. "_Stung_? You tell me what the—"

"Not now, Jim." McCoy turned away and ran his scanner over his patient again. "Another two cc's of tri-ox, nurse." Then he nodded to the med-techs. They rushed the life support cart with Jamie aboard down to Sickbay.

At the doorway, he turned back to his captain. "Reece will fill you in." He spread his hands in helplessness. "I'm sorry, Jim. I'll do what I can." He hurried away.

Kirk turned to Reese Brainard, who had remained on the transporter platform.

"Captain, Jamie was stung by a Scalla. I don't know how it happened, but I intend to find out." He looked haggard.

"A Scalla!"

"Don't blame McCoy. I'm partly responsible. I never would have allowed her to beam down if I thought there was any kind of danger."

"Will she die?"

"I don't know. You'd better get a Delphian expert up here to consult with McCoy."

The intercom whistled. Kirk slammed it impatiently. "Kirk here."

"The minister of the Science and Medical Commission has an urgent message for you."

"Pipe it down here."

"Captain Kirk, you have beamed someone aboard your ship with a Scalla sting. He or she should be in intensive care at our hospital, not in the Sickbay of some spaceship. Our survival rate from Scalla toxin is 95%. Does your doctor know how to care for a Scalla victim?"

"Dr. McCoy knows everything there is to know about this particular patient. You are probably great with Delphians, but how many _human_ Scalla victims have you treated?"

There was a brief silence. "You have a point, Captain, but we recommend that a specialist consult with your physician."

"Thank you. Relay your coordinates to the _Enterprise_ for immediate transport. Kirk out." He punched the intercom with a tight fist and nodded at Lt. Kyle. "Beam Dr. Brainard down to Delphi." He turned to Reese. "Find out what happened, Doctor. I'll follow you down in a few minutes."

Reese nodded wordlessly as the transporter whisked him away.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Everything the captain planned to say to his chief medical officer stuck in his throat when he entered Sickbay and saw McCoy laboring over Jamie. She lay pale and silent on the diagnostic bed, with a portable heart stimulator positioned over her small chest. The reading from the monitor overhead bounced and beeped all over the board. Just as McCoy stabilized one function, another alarm went off.

Kirk crossed the room and stood silently by his daughter's side. Her arm was swelled up to twice its size, the fiery red turning a dark purple as it traveled down her arm toward her hand. The purple coloring crept slowly up toward her neck as well. Her chest went up and down in a regular pattern, as the respirator breathed for her.

"Bones."

McCoy looked up. "I didn't hear you come in, Jim." He shook his head. "I don't know what to do but try to stabilize each of her life signs as they shut down. I've never seen anything like this."

"You're doing just as you should," a new voice broke in.

Kirk and McCoy whirled. A Delphian, accompanied by a security guard, stood in the doorway of Sickbay.

"This is Dr. Vengo, Captain," the guard said. "He just beamed aboard."

"Thank you, Richards." Richards nodded and left.

Dr. Vengo approached the diagnostic bed, whistling his approval. "This is some set-up, Doctor. You made the right decision to bring the patient here. Your monitors are very sophisticated. The number-one priority is to keep the patient alive anyway you can until—" He bent over the bed, and his eyes widened. "But . . . this patient is a _child!_"

"So?" McCoy said.

"But surely you know?"

"Know what?" Kirk demanded.

"Being stung by a Scalla is nearly always fatal in children. Their smaller body mass combined with a full measure of venom is a lethal combination. A child massing less than fifty kilos has rarely survived a Scalla sting, even using our newer life support stations."

"Listen, Doctor," Kirk said, "I'm not losing my daughter to some alien bug. You explain to my CMO exactly what you _can_ do, not what you can't."

Dr. Vengo sighed. "Very well. First of all, we must discover how much of the venom she received. If it was less than a full dose, there may be some hope." The Delphian turned back to his patient. He glanced at the monitors, felt Jamie's skin, and looked into her eyes. "The crucial thing is to keep her alive using whatever measures available."

McCoy nodded.

Dr. Vengo drew a plastic bag filled with a clear, bluish liquid from his satchel and hung it above Jamie's bed. He smiled at McCoy's puzzled frown and proceeded to find a vein in Jamie's good arm.

"Although there is no known antidote," he explained, poking her with an old-fashioned needle and attaching a tube from the bag to her arm, "we have created an agent which partially blocks the toxin from attacking vital organs like the heart, liver, and especially the brain. It is meant for a Delphian's bloodstream, but you have nothing to lose. She must be monitored closely over the next couple of hours to make sure there are no adverse effects." He looked at the captain, as though expecting a confirmation.

"Yes, yes, by all means." Kirk waved a hand toward him. "What else?"

"The key to her survival is two-fold: a minimal dose of the venom and time. She has to stay alive long enough for her body to metabolize the toxin. The more toxin that must be broken down, the less the body can handle it. In a young child, this usually means a quick death—within twenty-four hours."

Kirk's heart squeezed. Twenty-four hours! "And if she survives past that?"

"Each day she lives increases her chances of breaking down the toxin. If she's still alive at the end of the week, I'd say she's over the worst of it." Dr. Vengo laid an understanding hand on Kirk's shoulder. "But first find out how much venom she received."

Kirk hesitated and glanced at his helpless daughter.

"There's nothing you can do up here, Jim," McCoy said. "She's stable for now, and we won't leave her alone for a moment. I promise you that."

Kirk gave the two men a curt nod, turned on his heel, and hurried out of Sickbay.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kirk beamed down to the Delphi collection center and into the middle of chaos. Adults were shouting and waving their arms. The whirling, menacing sound of hundreds of trapped Scallas played a frightening background chorus to the raised voices and hysterical sobbing coming from a nearby domed structure.

On the ground in front of him, two boys were scuffling in the dirt. One appeared to be Jack Brainard. "You murderer!" Jack shrieked. He was wrestling with a much larger boy on the hard, dusty ground. He had his hands around the boy's throat and was shaking him. "When I get the chance, Clark Thomas, I'm going to make sure you get a taste of a Scalla sting. I'll see to it personally."

Clark coughed and struggled. "Go 'head," he said in a cracked voice. "I deserve it."

Kirk stepped in and ripped Jack and Clark apart. From the domed tent, Reece Brainard magically appeared and restrained his son. Kirk held firmly to Clark.

"Let me go!" Jack demanded.

"Whoa, boy," came his father's command. "There will be none of this." He nodded at Kirk and yanked Jack around so he could see the captain. "Settle down, son. Perhaps Captain Kirk can give you some news."

Jack's eyes grew wide when he saw the captain standing a few feet away, his hands gripping Clark's shoulders. "Is Jamie going to be all right?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good." He focused his gaze on the tall boy. "I need to know how much venom she received. Can you tell me that, Jack?"

Jack nodded. "She received only the tiniest amount. The Scalla had already lost some because Denn was irritating it. It sprayed a bunch inside its cube before escaping. When it attacked Jamie, I yanked it off within a couple of seconds."

Clark was nodding. "It's like he says, Captain. Jack was quick. I never saw anyone so quick. If Jamie lives, it will be Jack's doing."

Kirk nodded and opened his communicator to pass along the news.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

With a snort of disgust, Reece Brainard released Jack and headed to where a group of his associates and some Delphians stood around, now talking quietly and staring at the young people. Reece lifted a shaking finger toward Clark, Denn, and Ronda.

"I want those three out of here, folks. I don't care how the Delphian Science Commission arranges it, but they've got to go. Trouble follows them like fleas on a fur-beast, and I won't stand for another disaster like we had today."

"I should have a say in this matter, don't you think?" Commissioner Thomas strode up, along with two of his aides. Behind him came Ambassador Fortran. Tronius was nowhere in sight. "I hear there's been some trouble. I've come to determine its nature and to see if we can't resolve it peacefully. It's imperative that we don't give the Delphians a negative impression—especially at this crucial time."

Reece went nose-to-nose with the large man. "I don't give a rat's rear end about your precious impressions." He glanced over as Kirk rejoined the group then pointed toward the sky. "There is a little girl _dying_ up there because of your sons' actions, which are a direct result of your own arrogance and stupidity."

He jabbed a finger into Thomas's chest. "You strong-armed the Delphians into allowing those kids access to the Scallas, when they should have been kept a thousand kilometers away from them."

"Dr. Brainard," Thomas said. "Calm yourself. You are no doubt exaggerating the severity of this situation. I'm sure if you examine all the facts, you'll—"

"Commissioner Thomas." Kirk stepped up. "I want you to gather up your three walking disasters and go back to your meetings. You've been nothing but trouble from the day we met. If you step foot near here again, I will lock you, Ambassador Tronius, and Ambassador Fortran in the _Enterprise's _brig, where you will remain under heavy guard until somebody comes to take you off my hands."

"Captain Kirk!" Thomas choked in surprise.

"There is something else to consider, Commissioner," the captain continued grimly. "The Delphian people will certainly regard your sons' careless actions with their most dreaded insect a serious offense. If Jamie dies, not only will I hold you personally responsible, but it could also have serious ramifications for Federation/Delphian negotiations."

"Dies?" Thomas looked confused. "Has she really been stung? I thought . . . I mean . . . I assumed it was some sort of joke. A . . . false alarm?"

"Clear out of here," Kirk ordered. Then he turned his back on the man and stalked away. The next time he looked, the commissioner was gone—and so were the kids. He joined Reece in time to hear him upbraiding his associates.

"I'm sorry, Reece," Jordan apologized. "They arrived just minutes before you and McCoy, accompanied by the Delphian diplomatic corps itself. They'd gotten approval from the Science Commission for the visit. I planned on telling you about them as soon as we finished with the Scalla collection, but then, well, you know what happened . . ." His voice trailed off.

Reece waved it away. "I'm sorry I chewed you out. It's too late to toss around blame." He turned to Kirk. "I don't know what to say, Captain. I'm sick about this."

Kirk reached for his communicator. "I only came down to find out the amount of venom. I'm returning to the ship."

"Please keep me posted on Jamie's progress."

"I will." He flipped open the communicator. "Kirk to _Enterprise. _Beam me up."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Kirk returned to Sickbay with a splitting headache. The quiet hissing of the respirator and the soft beeping of the heart monitor assured him that Jamie was still alive. He slipped into the intensive care unit and stood over her.

A bright-eyed nurse greeted him. "Hello, Captain. Dr. McCoy wanted me to tell you she's stable—for now. Dr. Vengo returned to Delphi a few minutes ago. He was very encouraged when he heard your report on the small amount of toxin Jamie received. Dr. McCoy is in his office."

Kirk gave her a questioning look.

"Don't worry, Captain. I'm fully trained on these monitors. Even a whisper of change will alert me. I won't let her slip by. I promise." She smiled so sincerely that Kirk couldn't help it. He smiled back.

"Thank you, nurse. I appreciate your vigilance."

At that moment, McCoy returned. "I'll take over for now, Nurse Donaldson."

"Very good, sir." The woman stood up, brushed a gentle hand across Jamie's cheek, and left.

Kirk settled himself into the seat next to Jamie's diagnostic bed and glared at McCoy. "All right, Bones. I want to know. What was Jamie doing down on that planet?"

"I'm sorry, Jim." McCoy checked the monitor above Jamie's head. "I took her down to have a look around. I was assured it was perfectly safe. She stuck to me like a Tiberian bat until she volunteered to run and find Jack. It all happened so fast."

Kirk sighed. McCoy looked haggard. It was obvious he was shouldering most of the blame. _And I did turn Jamie over to him the past couple of weeks. It's not his fault. It's mine! _He laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Why don't you break out some of that Saurian brandy you keep for medicinal purposes?"

McCoy brightened. "Yes. I think I'll do that."

While McCoy went off to find the brandy, Kirk turned his attention to the small figure beside him. He reached out and took Jamie's good hand in his own. He felt sick when he thought about what had happened. He should have been there. _He_ should have taken her down to Delphi to look around. Why hadn't he?

"Oh, Jamie, I'm sorry. You can't seem to get a break around here lately."

He broke off and lowered his head for a quick but desperate prayer. Then he looked up. "When this is over, we're going on shore leave somewhere. Just you and me. Anywhere you like—even that wretched amusement park on Wrigley's Pleasure Planet. I promise."

Jamie had been nagging him for months to take her to Wrigley's, but the captain had continually refused. Amusement rides made him sick. But now he'd gladly go on every ride if only Jamie could be there with him.

McCoy returned with two glasses in his hand. "Here you go, Jim. Drink up. Then I suggest you get some rest. We have a long week ahead of us."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Why isn't she any better?" Kirk demanded of his exhausted Chief Surgeon. "It's been five days, and Dr. Vengo said she should be past the worst of it by now."

Each day, he had entered Sickbay hoping to see some sign of improvement—or at least an assurance that Jamie would recover. But his daughter lay still as death. Her flushed face had been replaced by a fine, rose-colored rash, which covered her entire body. It gave her a slightly alien look and did nothing to convince him she was recovering.

"She's alive, Jim," McCoy said. "Dr. Vengo is encouraged. I took her off the respirator this morning, and she's breathing on her own. If that isn't improvement, I don't know what is."

"But she looks so . . ."

"Sick?" McCoy said. "I've never seen anyone so ill, not since I treated the crew for Rigellian Fever a couple years back. This seems worse because she's so little. But I suspect our _expi_ patients are just as ill, and much closer to death than Jamie is."

"So I've heard," Kirk said. "How many are aboard the _Grissom?_"

"Half a dozen."

The science vessel had arrived three days ago. Reece Brainard and his team were working around the clock to find an answer to the _expi_ outbreak. Yet, in spite of the abundant supply of Scalla venom, they had come up against a blank wall.

A whistle interrupted the conversation. "Dr. McCoy, Dr. Brainard is calling from the _Grissom_."

"Pipe it down here, Uhura."

"Leonard!" Brainard's face filled the tiny screen. "I think you may be on to something. I'll beam over to collect the samples. I want to do the follow-up as soon as possible."

"I'll have everything ready for you, Reese. McCoy out."

Kirk gave the doctor a puzzled look. "What was that all about?"

McCoy shrugged. "I figured you had your hands full running the ship and worrying about Jamie, so I didn't bother to mention my little idea about the expi/Scalla research."

Kirk folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair. "What idea? I thought Dr. Brainard had things under control. I read his preliminary findings. It looked promising."

"And so things were—at first." McCoy shook his head in frustration. "Every experiment performed on the _expi_ bacteria inside the laboratory was a rousing success. They altered the toxin so it would be safe to administer to humans, and it didn't affect the potency of the serum."

"I can tell by your tone there's a catch."

"The problem, Captain, is that when the carefully selected and tested miracle serum was administered to our sick expi patients aboard the _Grissom_, there was no improvement in their condition. The patients were injected three days ago, two days ago, and yesterday. No signs of improvement. Reese told me the briefing yesterday was one of gloom. We know the serum destroys _expi_ under lab conditions, but it's completely ineffective when it's injected into a living person. We can't explain it, and we can't seem to isolate the problem."

"Maybe it needs time to—well—incubate or something," Kirk suggested. "It's only been three days."

"Perhaps," McCoy said. "But the blood tests also show negative results—as if the serum is neutralized in the patient's body. Reece is pretty discouraged, and he fears for those six patients aboard the _Grissom. _They can't hope to survive past the next couple of days. They've slipped into the characteristic coma one sees just before death."

A new voice called into the Sickbay. "Leonard? You here?"

"Back here, Reese."

The scientist was smiling, but the smile left his face when he saw the captain sitting next to Jamie's pale form.

"How is she?"

"The same," Kirk replied. "But Bones seems to think she's over the worst of it."

Reece took a seat across from McCoy. "This may or may not interest you, Captain, but Jamie has made the newscasts down on Delphi. She's the first child in over twenty years to survive this long from a Scalla sting. She's a celebrity. It's all over the media."

Kirk gave Reese a long look. "So I've heard. It's bad enough that McCoy is required to turn in daily reports, but then it's broadcasted all over the planet on the evening news. I think it's in very poor taste." He frowned. "I turned down the newscasters when they wanted to come aboard to videotape. The Delphians seem obsessed with this Scalla thing. Ambassador Tronius couldn't get me to change my mind—not even for the sake of Delphian-Federation relations." He paused. "And Admiral Komack backed me up."

"There is an advantage to being isolated aboard your own starship," Reece said. Then he grinned. "Must have driven the ambassador nuts to pass up such great PR."

Kirk's returning smile was a mere shadow of his usual grin.

"If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, Captain," Reece said, "I'd be thoroughly enjoying it. Our esteemed Ambassador Tronius has certainly changed his tune—inquiring almost daily about your daughter's progress."

Kirk shot him a puzzled glance.

"Oh yes," Reece said with a chuckle, "I hear what goes on ship to ship, and ground to ship. Commissioner Thomas, by the way, has become quiet to a fault, and the troublemakers are now _more_ trouble in their new roles of behaving themselves. Yes, indeed. They won't be forgetting _this_ assignment for many months to come."

Kirk smiled. What Reese said was true. Around Jamie's diagnostic bed was the evidence of the diplomatic party's concern: balloons, expensive holos, a myriad of mementos—all sent with best wishes for a speedy recovery.

Suddenly, Reese snapped his fingers. "I'm sorry, Len. I got carried away and forgot what I stopped by for."

McCoy rose and entered the lab that adjoined Sickbay. He returned with a small vial of bright red liquid and four culture dishes. "Look."

He held the cultures up to the scientist. "You can see the cultures are negative. The blood containing the metabolized toxin destroyed those little beasties as efficiently as pure toxin. Whatever's in this blood sample is strong, but it's lacking the devastating effects of a dose of venom. Take the samples back to _Grissom_ and run some more tests if you like. But try it on the sickest patient. Those people are going to die anyway, and it's worth a try."

Reece observed the cultures carefully. There was no growth. "How quickly did it work?"

"The cultures began to clear in less than twenty minutes."

Reece whistled. "This could be a major discovery, Len. The blood from a person who's been stung by a Scalla metabolizes the toxin, thus making it work against expi _inside _a living person? Sounds wild."

"Sounds like a last chance to me," McCoy said. "What have you got to lose?"

"Excuse me," Kirk interrupted. He pointed at the vial of blood. "Whose blood is that?"

"It's Jamie's," McCoy replied easily. "I've been drawing blood every day to do routine blood chemistry checks, and I got a wild hunch to see if Jamie's blood destroys expi bacteria. I don't know why I even thought of it, except that I wanted something good to come out of something horrible. So I arranged this little experiment with the cultures. The results were better than I ever dreamed, and now the question remains—if an expi patient is injected with a toxin that has spent time in someone's body, will it kill the _expi_ bacteria?"

"If it works, Captain," Reese said, "it will be because Jamie was stung in the first place. Never would it have occurred to us to think of such an option."

"I see," Kirk said. "How much blood are we talking about here?"

"Enough to try and isolate the agent in Jamie's blood that metabolizes the toxin. If we can isolate it we can synthesize it, add it to the purer form, and presto—no more _expi _casualties." Reese sighed. "But, first things first. It may not work at all."

Then his quick smile returned. "Well, I'm off! I want to check this out. Thanks, Leonard, and"—he waved a cheerful hand at the sleeping form on the diagnostic bed—"thanks, Jamie." With that, he was gone.

McCoy looked at Kirk. "I know what you're thinking, Jim. You're remembering the planet Gideon, where they kidnapped you for the antibodies in your blood. But this is not the same thing."

"What's different about it?" Kirk accused. He straightened up in his chair and ran his fingers through his mussed hair. "If there's something in Jamie's blood that somebody wants, they'll find a way to get it. What if the agent can't be isolated? What then? Jamie is not going to be a pincushion for the cure for expi. I don't care how many people are sick with it."

"Don't start worrying about something so unlikely. The blood samples might not even work. But if it does, I'm going to compile a list of Delphians who have been stung in the past. Perhaps their blood is compatible enough with ours to use."

Kirk stood up. "Well, I think I'd better show my face on the bridge before the _Enterprise_ crew forgets they have a captain."

"Jamie's going to be fine, Jim. Check up on the bridge then get some rest. It's late, and I was about to kick you out of my Sickbay anyway."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jamie's screams reverberated through Sickbay and brought Leonard McCoy into the intensive care at a run. He nearly collided with the young med-tech, who was hurrying to fetch his superior.

"She certainly gave me a start," Williams said. He regained his balance and followed McCoy back into the room. "I'd just checked her life signs. They looked fine, when all of a sudden I heard this awful shriek. Nearly scared me to death."

"Thank you, Williams. Call the captain." McCoy checked the readings and laid a hand on Jamie's forehead. "It's all right, Jamie. Take it easy."

"It hurts!"

"I know, but—"

"Make it stop! Make it stop!"

A few minutes later, Kirk burst into Sickbay shirtless and rumpled. "Bones, what's wrong?"

"She's awake, Jim. The pain is pretty intense."

Kirk rushed to Jamie's side. "I'm here, honey. How do you feel?"

Jamie shook her head from side to side. "Terrible. Make it go away, Daddy. Everything burns. Everything itches. And that Scalla—I feel like it's still stinging me. It won't stop. Take me away from this awful place. Please."

He grasped her hand and squeezed it gently. "Warp speed, right away."

McCoy stepped up and administered a hypo. Jamie sighed. Her body slumped, although her hand continued to grip Kirk's tightly.

The doctor glanced up at the diagnostic panel and smiled. "All her life signs are within normal levels, Jim. Amazing. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself."

Kirk pointed to a raised indicator. "What about this one?"

"Dr. Vengo warned me that once the patient regains consciousness, the pain must be kept under strict control—but it's not life threatening any longer." His grin grew wider. "He assured me the recovery is quick from this point. I think she's cured."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Jamie was sitting up in bed, eating her favorite confection—an ice cream sundae—when her father strolled into Sickbay two days later.

"Good morning, Cadet." He greeted her with a smile and a wave.

"And to you, Captain." Jamie grinned and showed off her sundae. "Look what I get for breakfast. Dr. McCoy says I can eat anything I want."

Kirk approached the diagnostic bed and planted a quick kiss on Jamie's forehead. "Doctor's orders—anything you like—at least for a while."

"I'm going to have sundaes for every meal."

The captain shook his head in amazement at Jamie's speedy recovery. It had happened just as the Delphian physician predicted. It had been two days since her midnight awakening, and she was sitting up, chatting, and eating. She appeared normal.

Kirk glanced up at the panel above her head. All life signs read normal. The pain indicator bounced around, never going into the normal range, but not nearly as high as it had been that first night. McCoy had her on high doses of pain medication, which usually put her to sleep. But for now she was awake and cheerful.

"I've got a surprise for you."

Jamie looked up. "What is it?"

"It's not a _what_, but a _who._" He called out toward the other room. "Come in, Jack."

The tall youth entered the intensive care unit with a grin on his dark face. "Hi, Jamie."

"Jack! How are you? Where've you been? What've you been doing? How's your dad?" The questions rolled from Jamie's tongue. "Want some ice cream?"

Jack sat at the foot of Jamie's bed. He shook his head. "No. I already ate." He raised a finger and shook it at Jamie. "This has been the longest week of my life, thanks to you. I had to watch the news to find out how you were doing. Dad wouldn't let me step foot aboard the _Enterprise _to see you when you were so sick. You can imagine my surprise when I got invited over this morning. Captain Kirk says I can stay only a few minutes, because you'll be asleep before long."

Jamie grimaced. "Yeah, I start itching and hurting. Then Dr. McCoy gives me a shot and I fall asleep. It's not much fun."

"Then I'll catch you up on the news real fast." Jack proceeded to tell her everything that had gone on the past week—especially any news regarding the Denebian Slime Worms, who, he informed her, weren't nearly as slimy as they used to be.

"And so," Jack finished happily, "they were thoroughly chastised by the head of the Delphian Science Commission himself. They're on probation, and—get this—they can't leave their apartments without an escort. It's too bad, though. Now that they've mended their ways, it's a pitiful sight to see them with the constant reminder of what they were. I _almost_ feel sorry for them."

Jamie turned to her father. "They're not coming back to the ship, are they?"

Kirk shook his head. "They wanted to see you, but I put my foot down. They may be reformed, but I'm not taking any chances, and Dr. Vengo backed me up—no visitors. I made one exception, of course." He nodded at Jack.

Just then, McCoy came out from his office. He had a huge smile on his face and a hypo in his hand. Jamie cringed. "Yep, the smile's for you, Jack, and the hypo's for Jamie."

Jack jumped up from the bed. "You've got good news about the experiment?"

"You guessed it." He crossed over to where his young patient lay propped up and glanced at the monitor above Jamie's head. "Time for your pain med." He pressed the hypo against Jamie's shoulder. "You've got about ten minutes before you slip away for a nice, long nap."

Jamie rubbed her shoulder and scowled. "I'm tired of sleeping. I want to stay awake."

McCoy ruffled her hair. "Sorry, Jamie. That's the way it's going to be for a while." He turned to Kirk. "Great news, Jim. We found the cure for _expi_."

Jack exclaimed, "It worked!"

"What worked?" Jamie asked.

Jack grinned at her. "Dr. McCoy used your blood to cure one of the _expi_ patients on the _Grissom_."

"I just finished talking to Reese," McCoy added. "The patient who received the serum made from Jamie's blood has regained consciousness." McCoy's face fell. "However, the patients who received serum from a Delphian's blood have not improved. It seems that humans need a human source."

"Has the team isolated the metabolizing factor from Jamie's blood yet?" Kirk asked.

"They've got a few leads, but nothing solid yet." He looked at his captain. "We can't let them die, Jim."

"I understand. But how much more blood can—"

"It's all right. Jordan Hall, one of Reese's top associates, is planning the Big Experiment."

"Which is?"

"He's volunteered to be stung by a Scalla."

"_What_?"

"He knows the _Enterprise_ has overstayed her visit He also realizes Jamie is just a little girl. They need a continuing source of the metabolized toxin with which to experiment. And who's a better choice than a full-grown human male, who will be stung right next to the life support system on the _Grissom. _Reese agreed, but he argued that it ought to be he who takes the risk. It was voted down." McCoy grinned. "You know those scientist-types. Always volunteering to try out something new on themselves for the benefit of mankind."

"Yeah," Kirk said wryly, "I'm looking at one."

"Anyway, _Grissom _says they don't need us after they get one more vial of blood from Jamie," McCoy finished. "I'll transport the blood to_ Grissom_, and then you can get us out of here, before Tronius and his band want a return trip aboard the _Enterprise._"

"Not on your life," Kirk vowed. He turned to Jack. "Well, Jack, I'm afraid your visit must end. You'd better return to_ Grissom._ I plan on breaking orbit in less than an hour."

"I understand your hurry, Captain." Jack laughed and reached his hand out to Jamie, who was fading fast. She blinked furiously and tried to keep her eyes open long enough to wish her friend good-bye.

"I had a terrific time aboard the _Enterprise_," Jack told her. "It's a great ship. I hope your recovery is complete. By the way, I entered my e-mail address into your computer, so maybe you can write me sometime and let me know how you're doing."

"I had fun too, except this last week." Jamie managed a weak smile. "Don't forget me, Jack."

"I won't. And you don't forget me. Maybe we'll run into each other at the Academy someday."

"You'll be done before I ever get there."

"What I mean is, maybe I'll be an instructor or something in the Bio-meds, and you'll be my student. Who knows?" Jack shook Jamie's hand then reached out to the captain. "It's been an honor, sir, to be allowed to travel aboard the_ Enterprise_." He looked around. "I'll miss her. Maybe I'll go into Space Medicine and become a doctor or researcher aboard a starship."

"A good goal, Jack." Kirk shook his hand warmly. "You'd be a welcome member aboard _any_ starship."

"Thank you, Captain Kirk, and good-bye." Jack smiled and left the Sickbay.

Kirk turned back to Jamie. "Well, Cadet, another week in bed ought to do it, then"—he made a slicing motion across his throat—"back to the grind. Lessons, responsibilities, duties. No more sundaes." He peered closer. "Jamie?"

She was fast asleep.


End file.
